


【巍澜|大魔王x小甜心】加塞&情咒全系列

by Barrrr



Category: Two Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrrr/pseuds/Barrrr





	【巍澜|大魔王x小甜心】加塞&情咒全系列

【巍澜|大魔王x小甜心】加塞&情咒全系列  
OOC  
现实男同向（almost）预警，人间真实预警  
4w字，HE，全系列完结  
R18  
谢谢借给我账号的小伙伴！么么哒，等我有自己的账号啦就迁过去，么么哒！  
上篇：腹黑沈白领x甜心赵交警  
下篇：中年危机沈顾问x成熟性感赵队长

上篇  
01 加塞

　　周五晚高峰。

　　S先生今天穿着一件白色的衬衣，扣子规规整整地系到下巴，由领针束缚着，下摆则随意塞进了西装裤里。他戴一副黑框的平光镜，头发松松落落地梳往脑后，左手指缝里夹了一支烟。

　　前面拐一个弯就到家了，这时右侧塞进来一辆大众，——S先生皱了皱眉。

　　他摁了摁喇叭，对方没理会，继续别进前方的车道，卡在车头右侧三分之一的位置。

　　S先生一撇嘴角，可能是偏头看了看外间的天色，没有半秒钟，突然毫无预兆地踩一脚油门。

　　撞上了。

　　大众车窗摇下来，探出一颗奶奶灰发冲天的脑袋，年轻男孩儿嚎叫起来，“我的天！！撞上了！！撞得好严重吗？？怎么会这样啦？？”随即他发现了始作俑者，S先生，男孩儿气急败坏地一手指住他，咬牙切齿问，“你故意的是不是？！”

　　两排车道后方的喇叭声滴滴嘟嘟地响起来，有几辆车已经反应极快地打个弯拐到前方，伸出头看了几眼，又冷漠地开走了。

　　S先生没吭声，他拉开车门，指缝里仍然夹着细长的香烟。S先生一尘不染的黑色皮鞋咔哒一声落在地上，他微一侧头跨步出车，个子很高，慢慢走到车前，又沿着车身，款款踱到车后，——他在烟雾中微微眯起眼，不慌也不忙。抬起手机，从正侧背三个角度拍了几张照片，然后收起手机。

　　S先生对从大众里出来的俩人说，“报警吧。”

　　年轻的小情侣像是突然烧开的水，“所以你就是故意的是不是？？”

　　S先生仍没吭声，他趁着小情侣低头观察车子撞伤部位的空档，猫儿一样溜到后备箱前，他从里面提溜出一小瓶香氛，拉开驾驶座车门，又坐了回去，同时摇上了车窗。

　　“反正我不怕！报警就报警！再不行咱们就调监控！”

　　大众副驾走出的披发女孩儿想了想，“他好凶噢。”

　　“没事，不怕不怕，我有保险的！全保！先报警！”

　　S先生低下头，开始翻找副驾储物盒里的保险单及驾照、行驶证，又闭了会儿眼，直到后视镜里有闪烁的警车灯透过逐渐黯淡的夜色折射过来。

　　一辆警车停在两车的后方。

　　S先生拉开车门，重新走了出去，“您好。”

　　警车里下来两个警察，一个年长些，另一个年轻白净些，都穿着挺括的警服，头上压着警帽儿。

　　年长些的警察打开了胸前的执法记录仪，“你这加塞了。”

　　年轻男孩儿将人引到车前，激动得身体几乎要躬成一只大虾米，他的右手一直做着下戳运动，“我已经停下来了，我愿意让他走！他自己要撞上来我有什么办法啊？”

　　警察有些无奈，“你停下来，停在他的车道里。”

　　“不是，我是想进来的，但是我已经停下来了，他可以，我们之前还没有撞上！”

　　“你的意思是他可以让你先走是不是？”

　　“不是，我可以让他先走。”

　　警察指了指大众已经别过三分之一的车头，“你这样，怎么让他先走？”

　　男孩儿眼珠子咕噜一转，“我已经停下来了，然后他还在那个位置！”男孩儿遥指了指后方远处，“他突然就撞上来了！他开车还玩手机！”

　　一直举着手机在录视频的S先生这时终于开口，他轻轻眨了眨眼，声音有一丝委屈，“我在那么远，你都能看见我玩儿手机？”

　　年轻些的警察这时走上来，他的个子非常高，比原本就挺高的S先生还要高大概3公分的样子吧，“麻烦两位行驶证、驾驶证出示一下。”

　　S先生看了他一眼，他的视线自对方压得低低的警帽下的眉眼滑至鼻梁，最后落在饱满的嘴唇上。

　　他立刻收回目光，微笑道，“好的，您稍等。”

　　两辆车挪开了，年长些的交警抹了抹车头的浮灰，“其实也没什么大的问题。”

　　S先生先还在发着呆，这时低头也看了一眼，他伸出手轻轻碰了碰，“好像还是有些刮擦。”

　　男孩儿瞬间又扯高了声调，“刮擦也是因为你故意撞上来啊！”

　　S先生没吱声，将眼望向年长些的警察，那警察摘下警帽捋了捋寸头短发，又重新戴上，他似乎是叹了一口气，“那行吧。”

　　年轻警察补充，“请交换行驶证，导航到市北交警中队，处理一下。”

　　“行驶证里没有夹放贵重物品吧？”年长警察捏住俩人的证件，直到二人都答没有，这才交叉了手臂，各自递了过去。

　　事故的判定很简单，因为后车撞的是加塞前车的前半部分，几人坐在调解室里，连监控都没调，只看了S先生提供的照片就清楚了，——大众全责。

　　这时，大众副驾的披发女孩儿挪到S先生身侧，她突然一躬身道，“小哥哥，咱们没必要这样。”女孩儿以一种旁人完全能听清的声调说，“凭着良心说，你是边抽烟边开车的，左手夹着烟，根本没握方向盘，临变反应不及撞了我们，也是有的，我都没告诉警察。咱们现在就好好处理。”

　　年轻警察立刻抬头望向S先生，——沿着扎了袖箍的胳膊往下，他的手腕很白，光裸，滑腻，却不过份的纤瘦。身上是没一点烟味的，反倒自半卷起的衬衫袖口间隐约飘来点古龙水的香氛，香得人怪痒痒的。

　　S先生将双手交换了位置，又一次懒懒地相叠，他伸出左手轻轻在太阳穴揉了揉，眼睛不望对方，却是不紧不慢地开了口。

　　“我这人，平时真的挺好讲话，如果不是你们加塞刮擦了我，又第一时间摇下窗子骂人，我是不会这么生气的。”

　　他说是生气了，却哪有半点生气的样子？女孩儿有些激动了，“你摸着良心说话好吗？我们哪有骂你！！不是你一下车就冷冰冰地不吱声，开口却直接说自己要报警吗？”

　　S先生终于撩起眼皮看了她一眼，眉眼弯弯，像个好学生。S先生似笑非笑地回，“122可不是我拨的，查查记录就很清楚了。”

　　男孩儿嚷嚷起来，反反复复只有那一句话，“你就是故意撞上来的！”

　　S先生好像头疼得不行，“好了，请你可以不要再说话了吗？从开始就一直这样大声在叫喊，我真的头疼。你们现在到了这里，还要这样跟我争，有什么意义呢？什么意义都没有。”

　　坐在执笔的年轻警察旁边的另一位老警察忍不住了，“哎哎哎，我说，都到了我们这儿了，我看你们就不要吵了。我们今天都157起事故了，忙得脚打后脑勺，跟别的事故比起来，你们这个真的不算什么事儿，不要吵，不要吵，有话好好说！”

　　年轻警察将桌上的执法记录仪调整了一下方向，正对着三人，同时将开具好的交通事故责任认定书推到男孩儿面前，“你方全责，签字吧。”

　　男孩儿的水再一次烧开了，“不是！都说了他是故意撞上来的，你们怎么回事啊你们？”

　　年轻警察没搭腔，却突然拿起他的证件说，“嗯？刚查到，你怎么都没年检？没年检就敢上路啊？”

　　女孩儿的脸倏地一白，“什，什么？”

　　“我说，未年检车辆上路，对驾驶员给予200元以下罚款并记扣3分处罚。”年轻警察拿起一边的警务通，操作了一会儿，打印出一张单子来，递给男孩儿签字，“车今晚扣下了，罚款不多，就罚你们20吧，不过，分还是要扣的。”

　　“我操，年检。”男孩儿可能是才想起来，“不是，这大周末的！没车我们怎么玩？还有，下雨了都，你这破地方滴滴都打不到，今晚我们怎么回家啊？”

　　年轻警察顿了顿，像是在压抑自己的什么情绪，还是没搭腔，忽然又说，“我看，你今年已经扣过9分了。”他的脸上仍保持程序化的表情，S先生发誓，那语气绝无戏谑，“哦，那驾驶证也得扣下了。报班上7天课，考过科目一再回来取。”

　　年轻警察终于向对方展示出一个公职人员的微笑，“放心，一次考不过，可以考2年的。”

　　“先签认定书吧。”

　　男孩儿握着笔的手都快颤抖了，他深呼了口气，看看女朋友，“我，我要签字吗？”见披发女孩儿气得说不出话，他转过脸，男孩儿换上讨好的语气，“不是，我说，警察叔叔，这个认定书，我可以不签字吗？”

　　年轻的“警察叔叔”抬头望了一眼他满脸的青春痘，视线自警帽下方投射出来，他将笔端倒过来在桌面上轻轻敲了敲，“可以。”

　　男孩儿高兴极了，“真，真的吗？”他问，“那如果不签字，我，我会怎样啊？”

　　年轻警察蓦地将脸一沉，“你会上法院！”

　　S先生没忍住，吭哧笑出声来。

　　男孩儿大怒，决定破罐破摔了，他拉开架势，一脚踩上原本坐在屁股底下的旋转圆凳，突然对着执法记录仪怒吼，“我说，你们是不是一伙儿的？”男孩儿的奶奶灰发直冲天际，像个鸡冠子一样狂乱地抖起来，他伸出手指一指S先生，“你跟他是不是有一腿啊？！”

　　交警队的警察们是什么阵仗都见过的，但是显然没听过这样的话，一时间竟然有些愣住了。却见一旁的S先生摘下了自己的眼镜，他那永远不紧不慢的声音响起，“我倒是想的。”

　　S先生的脸没了眼镜片的遮挡，才教人看出他那双眼睛氤氲跟含了汪春水似的，他的睫毛浓密，眼型饱满，眼尾却狭长，就像带了一笔浓墨。这笔浓墨稍稍流转，目光就由下而上，独独落在了年轻警察的眼睛里。

　　随即，他若无其事地戴回眼镜，故作高深又极尽潇洒地环视了一圈警察同志们，“明天，我订一面大锦旗，上面就写八个字。”

　　S先生，沈巍，笑了，“——立警为公，执法为民。”

　　“亲手送给你们。”

　　年轻警察赵云澜回过神，发现自己的脸红了。

02 袭警

　　沈巍说要给中队送锦旗，真的送了。

　　小警帽儿赵云澜被同事们推搡着上前接锦旗，合影，他握着锦旗的一头，全身从脑门儿开始一路红到衬衣底下的胸口，活像一只刚起锅的小龙虾。

　　锦旗另一头的沈巍倒是一如既往的潇洒淡定，——不过一夜的功夫，龙城就突然降了温，沈巍今天穿的是牛仔裤配白T，外面罩了件薄呢质地的长款风衣。眼镜倒是没戴了，换成一副深灰色的口罩。口罩的戴法也是奇怪，拉下来一点将鼻子全露了出来。

　　赵云澜闹不明白他这算遮的什么，不过因为沈巍的眉眼与鼻梁太过好看，也还算，算能接受吧。

　　小警帽儿赵云澜如是想。

　　例行的警民鱼水情结束之后，沈巍趁着交接的功夫将身一侧，他低声在赵云澜耳畔问，“赵警官，下班有没有时间，一起吃个饭？”

　　赵云澜愣了一瞬，隔着这个距离，他能清楚闻到沈巍身上淡淡的古龙水味道，鬼使神差就点了头。

　　沈巍的A4停在市北中队西侧的一条小巷里，等赵云澜出来的时候，沈巍看见他已经换下了警服，穿的一身皮夹克加牛仔裤的便装，短短的头发大概还用精油抓了抓。

　　他的双手插在裤兜里，身材高挑，双腿修长，肩膀端正，浓眉，深眼窝，高鼻梁，十分英俊。

　　等他的时候，沈巍用Blued、Jack'd刷了会儿，无论哪个APP都没有疑似赵云澜的账号。而今沈巍看他这么走过来，气质跟穿着警服时大相径庭，倒多了几分青春且清纯的味道。

　　又像是一副原本就很好看的画，突然就活了过来。

　　沈巍摁开了门锁，赵云澜熟络地坐在副驾上，“我刚看你还没补漆？”他的声音轻快。

　　“嗯，定损过了，过几天再去吧。”

　　赵云澜没再接话，倒是先打量了一圈，——沈巍的车里是极干净的，发票也好，卡券也罢，还有口罩、眼镜，归置得整整齐齐，连充电线用完都是卷好的放在置物格里，这让赵云澜有点不好意思了。

　　赵云澜挠了挠鼻子，“你这车里真干净，要是看见我那车和我家那狗窝，该笑了。”

　　沈巍这才发现赵云澜笑起来是带那么点调皮的味道的，他会微微侧过脸，斜眯着眼看人。

　　沈巍已经启动了车，他的双手搭在方向盘上，也侧过脸，“你车停哪了？”

　　赵云澜道，“院儿里。”他顺着铁栏的间隙抬手一指中队院子里停的一辆红色牧马人，“先开你车去吧，回头捎我回来就成。”

　　沈巍问他想吃点什么，赵云澜随口说，“附近有家胖哥俩，就肉蟹煲吧。”

　　沈巍一愣，他原本打算带赵云澜去吃西餐，西餐的花样多，吃起来时间长，餐厅又安静，俩人能多说说话。但是赵云澜显然并不介意胖哥俩翻台快，图的只是个口味。见沈巍没说话，赵云澜也愣了，试探着问，“成吗？你能吃辣吗？”

　　沈巍心想，这样吃点也挺好，亲近，就点点头。

　　赵云澜笑了，他动手开始系安全带，一垂手正碰到了沈巍夹在副驾门上的书，“你这儿还放了本书呢？”

　　沈巍没厌弃，赵云澜索性将书抽出来，是本廖一梅的《柔软》。

　　赵云澜眼睛一亮，“你也喜欢她？”

　　“嗯，每年孟京辉来龙城大剧院，我都会去看。”

　　赵云澜兴奋得跟个小男孩儿似的，“也看《恋爱的犀牛》？”

　　沈巍微笑着点头，“当然了，最喜欢刘畅和黄湘丽那一版。”

　　沈巍原本是个话少的人，但是架不住赵云澜话多。不一会儿到了胖哥俩，俩人将车停在地面停车场，赵云澜进店轻车熟路地支付宝下单，上菜了俩人又是一顿风卷残云。

　　赵云澜喜欢吃他家酸酸脆脆的萝卜干，只多夹了几次，沈巍就不动声色地将碟子推到了对方面前，又起身去给他添茶水。

　　俩人吃完出来，正巧商场一楼的星巴克门前停了七八辆颇为帅气的哈雷，车主模样的中年男人们围坐了一桌，大概是什么车友俱乐部的聚会。

　　赵云澜忍不住回头多看了几眼，他又紧走几步凑近沈巍，在对方耳旁低低说，“我大学时候也玩过。”

　　沈巍眼睛亮晶晶的，近距离望住他，耳听赵云澜继续兴奋地说，“那时候为了泡妞，觉得特别酷。当时学校放暑假，我还留胡子呢，你能想象吗？特意开得很快，吓得小姑娘只能紧紧搂住我的腰。”

　　沈巍的视线从对方的眼睛向下，划过鼻梁，挪到嘴唇，——赵云澜因为说辣得很开心，后面开了两瓶啤酒，再回队里开车回家是不能了，沈巍突然问，“你冷不冷？”

　　赵云澜一愣，大概是没料到，却见沈巍忽然伸出手在自己的皮夹克领口拢了拢，随后探身轻轻将嘴唇覆在自己的嘴唇上。

　　像片羽毛儿似的，他的气息只轻轻一拂，就错开了。

　　赵云澜呆住了，好半天因为对面来车的前灯一晃，他才返过神来。赵云澜的脸红了，“你这是袭警你知不知道？”

　　沈巍笑道，“那你这是钓鱼执法了，已严重侵犯我的人格自律权。”他自然而然地去拉对方粗糙干燥的手掌，将之握在手心，好像那是什么稀世珍宝，“走吧，警察同志，酒驾是知法犯法，我送你回家，不要找代驾了。”

　　赵云澜迷迷糊糊被人塞进了副驾，又由对方给自己系好了安全带，越想越不是滋味儿，最后气呼呼地说，“不是，这样太没有主动权了，你连自己哪里人、从事的什么工作都没有告诉我。”

　　沈巍笑了，将手机递给他，让赵云澜在高德里输入自己的家庭地址，“我叫沈巍，32岁，相信你已经看过我的驾驶证了。我不是土生土长的龙城人，老家J省J市，但本科、研究生、博士都是在龙城大学念的，在这里14年，也算是半个龙城人吧。现在一家德资企业做项目管理顾问，平时爱好健身、摄影，未婚。”

　　“赵警官，这样够了吗？”

　　赵云澜年纪尚轻，而且是个海量，那两瓶啤酒远不能醉晕他，只不过刚出店门吹了些冷风又被沈巍猝不及防亲了一口，有点迷糊。这会儿反应过来，他兀自念叨说，“J省J市，离龙城大概有500公里吧？”

　　沈巍微笑，缴过费，一打方向盘驶离闸口，随即他像是应景似的打开了音响，里面适时地飘扬出Justin Timberlake的Five Hundred Miles，

　　“If you miss the train I'm on,

　　You will know that I am gone,

　　You can hear the whistle blow a hundred miles.

　　A hundred miles, a hundred miles,

　　A hundred miles, a hundred miles,

　　You can hear the whistle blow a hundred miles

　　……”

　　沈巍的歌声很好听，与原音一道，在狭小的车厢里轻轻回荡，“Lord, I'm one, Lord, I'm two, Lord, I'm three, Lord, I'm four, Lord, I'm five hundred miles away from home.”

　　赵云澜舒服地调整了坐姿，他带着笑的目光与沈巍在后视镜交汇，“这首歌调子很熟。是不是有部韩寒的电影插曲是翻唱的？几个男人一起唱的？”

　　沈巍没印象，倒是赵云澜自己先想起来了，他伸出手指在膝盖上一下下随着节奏轻点，“别送我，说再见吧，故乡已在身后了。你不要再想起我，请别送我……”

　　“就当我是那云朵，请别送我。云一朵，云两朵，云三朵，云四朵，爱人别看云朵了，请送别我。”

　　沈巍的嘴角浮起笑意，在这秋风沉醉的夜晚。

　　“沈巍。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“为什么一直待在龙城？J市也是个好地方。”

　　沈巍顿了顿，最后还是回答道，“我13岁的时候爸没了，J市说小不小，说大也不大，我不想让我妈和继父他们知道我的性向，不希望他们为难。再者在龙城这些年，也挺习惯的。”

　　赵云澜没说话了。

　　“那你呢？赵警官？”

　　赵云澜沉默着，闻言“嗯？”了一声，他说，“我么，赵云澜，24岁，倒是龙城人。警校毕业没几年。我本来想进刑警队，后来选拔那年家里出了些事，父母车祸去世，我没考好，最后就进了市北交警中队。”

　　一个红灯，沈巍轻缓点刹后调成N档，他转过脸望住赵云澜。

　　赵云澜被他看得有些脸红，“干，干嘛？”

　　没想到沈巍看了他一会儿，最后轻描淡写，漫不经心，又半是真，半是假地说，“没事儿，哥疼你。”

　　“去你的。”赵云澜气笑了，扭过脸不看他。绿灯亮起，赵云澜看见车窗外一盏盏路灯依次被甩到身后，他的嘴角却忍不住勾了起来。

　　夜渐深了，又因着寒冷，路上没什么行人，车里仍在单曲循环着那首Five Hundred Miles。

　　沈巍车开得很稳，大概是有点困了，他单手从风衣兜中烟盒里敲出一支万宝路，捏破了过滤嘴里的爆珠，又取过防风火机点燃了。

　　赵云澜看他同时摇下前排两扇窗户的一点缝隙以保持车身平稳，动作一气呵成，忍不住道，“所以你昨天确实是故意撞上去的是吧？”

　　沈巍叼着烟没回答，他的眼睛注视着前方，嘴角却露出了点隐秘的笑意。

　　这时车缓缓停在了赵云澜家小区东门前。

　　沈巍挂上P档，摘下燃剩半根的香烟熄灭在烟灰筒里，然后他倾身转向副驾吻住了赵云澜。——这是一个正式的吻，不同于方才的蜻蜓点水，沈巍先是轻轻叼住对方的下唇，一下一下啄吻，待赵云澜开启牙关，他才将带了一些烟草与薄荷味的舌头递了进去。两人的舌头纠缠，互相舔过对方的上颚和舌根，最后分开时带出了几丝银线。

　　奇怪的很，赵云澜从未同男人接过吻，却独独喜欢沈巍。

　　“小警帽儿，我真喜欢你。”沈巍说。

　　赵云澜像是得到了从天而降的心有灵犀的满意答案，吭哧笑起来。

　　他低头解开安全带，跟沈巍道了别，拉开车门。

　　沈巍还侧着身子坐在那儿呆呆看他，赵云澜想了想，顿住脚步，转过身。

　　他微微侧过脸，斜眯着眼自上而下地看沈巍，他的脸上带着秘而不宣的笑意，对着沈巍略微一扬下巴，“去我家坐坐？”

03 大狗

　　赵云澜说他家是狗窝，真的是狗窝，——他养了只大金毛儿。

　　赵云澜摁开指纹锁，刚错身让沈巍进屋，赵云澜的狗就突然从不知道哪个黑暗的角落里窜出来，它热情地立起来往客人身上一扑！

　　赵云澜还没来得及招呼沈巍小心呢，沈巍却身体快过大脑，直接就着金毛站立的架势，又准又稳地将它两只前爪死死握住了，连自己衣服的边儿都没让碰着。

　　赵云澜半张了嘴，“你是不是练过？”

　　沈巍讷讷道，“我，我只是经常锻炼身体。”

　　赵云澜吭哧笑了，他啪地打开玄关和客厅的灯，“自由搏击？”

　　“泰拳。”

　　赵云澜背过身，脸上却忍不住似地憋笑。

　　赵云澜现在住的这套房子是他爸妈还在世时单独给他买的，Loft，小户型，上下加起来也才50平米。父母知道他放荡不羁爱自由，好在打小还是有分寸的，小事儿上撒娇叛逆，遇到大事儿却从来是听话孝顺。房子是给赵云澜的18岁生日礼物，祝贺他考上了心心念念的刑警学院。

　　赵云澜从小就想当刑警。

　　他一转脸，看见沈巍还握着狗爪子，一人一狗，大眼瞪狗眼地僵僵站在那儿，瞬间一拍后脑反应过来，“噢，你这身呢子衣料太容易粘毛了！你等我一会儿，我给你拿件我的衣服。”

　　沈巍确实有点洁癖，趁着赵云澜上楼的空档，他左右打量了一圈赵云澜的“狗窝”。

　　还行，并没有想象中乱。整体装修大概是统一的风格，精装房自带的。家具风格简单，沈巍几乎能想象出赵云澜穿着便服，他高挑的个子在宜家、HAY或者宜得利吊儿郎当地晃悠，随眼缘就下单把家具定好了直接拖回来。

　　玄关堆了几包干洗店取回来的衣服，还没拆封。一把雨伞拦路撑开了，应该是忘了，甚至懒得收。地上零零散散扔了几件狗玩具，有球，也有娃娃什么的，不远处还有两个可能是自动喂食器和喷泉过滤饮水机之类的机器。

　　沈巍心想，赵云澜应该很疼这个冒着傻气的大家伙，想到这儿，沈巍垂下眼，自己也没意识到地，同赵云澜的狗对视着笑了。

　　沈巍生性孤僻冷漠，是从没有跟一只动物这样对视过的，仔细一看，发现原来狗也有双眼皮，还有浓密的金黄色睫毛，挺有意思。

　　金毛见沈巍笑，歪了歪脑袋，身体开始小幅度晃动，沈巍觉察是它在屁股后面热烈地摇起了尾巴。

　　不一会儿赵云澜就噔噔噔地窜下了楼，他一把揪住金毛的后脖颈把它拽开，“盟主，你可安耽点儿吧！”接着左手一抬，向沈巍递过去件黑色的外衣。

　　“盟主？”沈巍已经脱下自己的风衣挂起，展开赵云澜的衣服一看，是件北脸的冲锋衣。他套上，——俩人的个头差不了太多，赵云澜还比他稍稍高一些，但是沈巍实际上更壮实，自己穿着正合适，一下子就被赵云澜的气息裹住了。

　　赵云澜蹲下来撸狗，这只叫做盟主的狗立刻躺倒露出了肚皮，四只狗爪兴奋地凌空乱蹬，红红的舌头斜斜挂在嘴巴外面，是副乐不可支的蠢模样。

　　沈巍也蹲了下来，观察到它伸出的舌头前端还有块心形的黑斑，可能是胎记。

　　“嗯，我本来还想养只大黑猫的，就叫武林。”赵云澜说，“可是寻摸了很久，都没见着一只合眼缘的，啧！”

　　武林盟主，沈巍心想，他一抿嘴唇，轻轻笑了起来。

　　沈巍一贯端方自持，甚至有点城府深沉的腹黑气质，赵云澜头回听他笑出声，诧异地抬起头望向对方：沈巍真正笑起来竟然带些清泠泠的奶音，模样生动极了，眼尾还簇出几道细细的鱼尾纹。年轻的赵云澜满脸胶原蛋白，是没有皱纹的，却奇特地并不觉得沈巍老，反倒觉得他好看，好看极了，连带着那细纹也成了贝加尔湖畔的涟漪。

　　沈巍被赵云澜盯着，恍然以为自己脸上沾了什么脏东西难看了，心慌了一瞬，手背抬起一半在半空想去擦，“怎么了么？”

　　赵云澜立刻收回目光，他有点脸红，还有些气短，“没，没什么。”

　　赵云澜腾地站了起来，摘下玄关墙壁上挂的牵引绳，又大步走开几米俯身取了个弹弓组合梭子形状的狗玩具，塞了点废纸在衣兜里，对仍呆呆蹲在玄关的沈巍说，“走，带它出去放个水、上个大号，再稍微玩儿一会。”

　　赵云澜、沈巍两人领着狗避开儿童乐园里扎堆的娃爸娃妈娃爷爷奶奶，进了小区的网球场，这会儿球场已经没人了。一张球网松松垮垮地挂在中间，角落里散落了几颗别人不要了的网球。

　　赵云澜指挥沈巍关上球场的门，避免有小孩儿误打误撞跑进来，被狗吓着，自己则拉开弹弓开始跟盟主玩儿。

　　金毛是大型犬，猎犬，平时其实需要不小的运动量。说真的，赵云澜内心是有点愧疚的，他喜欢它，却不能给它足够的快乐。

　　钢筋铁骨的城市森林，大家都困在方方正正的盒子里，人人都冷漠，住对门的邻居，可能在电梯里见面了连招呼都不会打。赵云澜渴望家的温情，他渴望爱。他觉得自己是自私地将狗也好猫也罢锁在身边，出去工作的时候由它枯坐窗前日思夜盼，耗尽十来年的短暂生命，只为了自己回家那一刻有个冒着傻气的大家伙突然窜出来，用毛茸茸热乎乎的脑袋蹭他，舔他的掌心，无条件地爱他。

　　盟主在屋里关了一整天，此刻兴奋地扭动屁股，哈哈直喘气，它的大圆眼睛在黑暗中亮得跟宝石似的，只等赵云澜拉开弓弦将梭子弹出去，再狂奔着去捡回来，不知厌倦。

　　赵云澜弹了五六次，大概是担心狗太累，于是小跑着去球场边缘捡起来三颗被丢弃的网球，挑了颗稍微干净一点的，开始小范围地跟盟主滚球玩儿。

　　路灯本来有两盏，但是坏了一盏，显得有些暗，好在月明星稀，倒教人在夜色下也温柔起来。

　　沈巍双手插在牛仔裤的裤兜里，他人在阴影中，却一直勾着唇角在微笑。

　　赵云澜生了一双大长腿，屁股挺翘，在球场呼呼地跑，耳旁大概要生风，时不时还瞥向沈巍所在的角落，跟他笑，即便并不能看见沈巍也在笑着回应。

　　那模样，既多情，又矫健。

　　沈巍看着看着，突然有点烟瘾犯了，他在身上摸了摸，才反应过来穿的这是赵云澜的衣服。沈巍一笑，没有烟他也不在意。

　　沈巍抬起头，他望了望橘色的路灯，又望了望无边的夜色，感觉自己的心仿佛挣破了钢筋铁骨的城市森林的束缚，投向更为广袤的天地，这天地是百里迢迢，是千里河山，是举世不尽的悲欢离合，是周而复始的生死轮回，是江河海月情，是万里无云天。

　　遇见他真好，沈巍想。

　　玩了约莫20分钟，赵云澜领着狗走回来，他的脸上覆一层运动后的薄红，沈巍抬手摸他的后脖颈，摸到一层湿热的细汗。

　　沈巍脸色一变，“别着凉！”

　　赵云澜“嗯”了一声，却不动，只眉眼含笑，将目光在沈巍的下巴、嘴唇、鼻梁、眉毛逡巡，最后落在沈巍的眼睛里。

　　他微微侧过一点脸，左边脸颊就落在沈巍未来得及收回的掌心中。

　　沈巍全身也发起烫来，明显觉察到自己的耳朵热烘烘，必然是红了。他回过神，左手接过盟主的狗绳，右手却在黑暗中摸到了赵云澜的左手，二人不紧不慢地往家走。

　　寂静无人之处，沈巍与赵云澜十指交扣，拇指在对方的指节处缓缓摩挲。

　　偶尔两相对视，竟是有些温柔的沉默。

　　快到家的时候，赵云澜忽然问沈巍，“哥，你说，狗每天在家只做一件事，等我，是不是对它来说也挺残忍的？”

　　沈巍沉吟了好半晌，才答，“不会，它爱你，等待于它就是甜蜜，而非折磨。”

　　这一路走得好似地老天荒，回到家，赵云澜先去主卫洗澡了，临去前让沈巍随便坐着，又给盟主扔了根大概是牛腿部位的筒骨棒子，还胡乱收拾了地上的玩具、电线，手机遥控扫地机器人开始工作。

　　沈巍在他的客厅简单绕了两圈，觉出这人大概是个文艺青年和糙汉甜心的矛盾混合体。

　　赵云澜家是江景房，客厅窗帘没拉，透过落地窗可以看到外边的滚滚江水。窗边竖了个立式的沙包，旁边架子上挂着拳套、绑带和发箍，地上码了两对哑铃。

　　家里没安电视，但装了投影仪。他的茶几上七零八落地堆了不少杂物，PSP、Kindle、纸质书、笔记本电脑、遥控器、抽纸随意扔着，烟灰缸里拧灭了一小半阳光利群的烟头，用来垫底的湿餐巾纸早就干巴巴黄茬茬了，也没人管，三个空啤酒罐则卧倒在旁边。

　　最教沈巍哭笑不得的是，糖果篓里横躺着七八根棒棒糖和舔干嘬净的棒棒糖棍及糖纸，被临幸过的全部一模一样，沈巍拿起来一看，糖纸上都画着椰子。

　　显然主人只喜欢椰子。

　　沈巍稍微替赵云澜收拾了客厅，笑着坐下来。不远处盟主还在用前爪摁着大骨头棒子吭吭啃着，扫地机器人沿着它身体趴伏的形状往复打扫，怼来怼去，它自岿然不动。

　　沈巍翻了翻大概是赵云澜最近在看的这本书，封面上一个梵高模样的男人戴了副前卫的墨镜，发型则是80年代世界流行的摇滚爆炸头，眉头紧簇，满面酷容，留白处“小顾聊绘画”五个字，正是书名。

　　他打开扉页，“所谓艺术，并没那么高不可攀，它只是一个人或者一群人的浪漫，它也有爱情的八卦、人生的苦难，它能让你心酸，也能让你笑翻。你只需放下沉重的大书和让人皱眉的负……”

　　沈巍还没看完，赵云澜已经穿了套傻乎乎的珊瑚绒分体式睡衣，蹬着凉拖，像只猫儿一样悄摸下了楼。

　　沈巍鼻端刚闻到一阵混合着香皂和年轻男性气息的味道，自己的领口就被拽往一侧，接着手中的书被人抽出来，以抛物线潇洒地掷在地上，赵云澜那柔软饱满的嘴唇堵了上来。

　　这个吻和之前那两个又有不同，充满了情与色的意味。

　　沈巍对赵云澜的献吻渴望已久，立刻占据了主动，沈巍将人扣进怀里，又翻身将他压在沙发上，皮沙发因此发出了“嗤”的一声轻响。

　　他粗糙的指腹滑过赵云澜的后背，滑过他的腰窝、腰侧，滑过他肚脐凹陷，滑上他平坦单薄的胸前，指尖在那两点轻轻一蹭，蹭得赵云澜直打激灵，又慢慢滑至下腹，伸进对方的底裤，——赵云澜根本就没穿底裤。

　　赵云澜被他这老练的手法摸得全身过电，嘴里没遮没挡地说，“卧槽！”

　　“你也太辣了。”

　　沈巍背着光，他在阴影中勾起了一边嘴角，这时，正啃着大骨头棒子的盟主却猛抬起了头，它一步三拧地跑上楼，不知道翻找出什么，又急匆匆叼住狂奔了下来。

　　盟主摇头摆尾挤进二人火热的怀抱，将一个悉悉索索的塑料包装壳硬生生塞进了赵云澜的掌心里。

　　赵云澜被吻得神魂颠倒，迷蒙间展开掌心，——0.01。

　　“……”

　　盟主还在哈着嘴，等待主人的夸奖。

　　“这是你教它的？”沈巍板下了脸，脸黑得一塌糊涂，“你一带人回家亲上嘴儿，就让它给你取套？”

　　小警帽儿赵云澜抬手捂住眼，“不是，这也太冤了！”

04 危险驾驶（本章R18）

　　赵云澜被自己的狗气个半死，他捏着0.01在狗脑袋上方恨铁不成钢地乱甩，“不，不是，我说你这脑袋上架的是夜壶吗！？”

　　“我什么时候教的你这个！什么时候教的！你说啊！”

　　沈巍已经上楼洗澡，盟主受这无妄之灾也懵了，蔫头耷脑地瑟缩在墙角，撇过一张毛茸茸的狗脸，坚决不肯跟蹲在自己面前的赵云澜对视。

　　浴室中的沈巍，他扫了一圈周围陈列，赵云澜真活得挺糙，洗手台上只有简单的香皂、电动剃须刀和须后水，右手边墙壁挂了一支电吹风，看起来也是不怎么用的样子。再上面一层的架子，孤零零一支电动牙刷边立了管薄荷味儿的牙膏，连漱口杯都不用，大概是直接从龙头捧水的。

　　赵云澜倒是给他准备了个杯子，杯子还是从酒柜里掏出来的，赵云澜平时拿它喝威士忌，而今酒杯里面不伦不类地插了根还没拆封的新牙刷。新毛巾没有了，赵云澜让他用自己的，沈巍当然不介意。

　　沈巍将双手撑在洗手台上，上身微微前倾靠近镜子，他眯起眼，稍稍抬头下视自己下巴上新冒出来的胡茬。

　　他平时胡子长得很快，以至于一天早晚得刮上两次。沈巍想了想，伸手去取赵云澜的剃须刀。

　　扔牙刷外封的时候，沈巍眼睛一瞥，无意间发现垃圾篓里露出来一角透明的塑料包装袋，赵云澜用张抽纸随意盖住了，但是被新扔的垃圾一碰又现出来，里面裹了支应该是刚用过的，开塞露？

　　开塞露？

　　沈巍呆住了。

　　随即他像是哭笑不得地倒退了一步，直坐在赵云澜家的马桶上，——沈巍脑海里忍不住浮想起赵云澜刚才在这里洗过澡，然后又傻乎乎地到处翻找，抓耳挠腮的，最后翻出来一支开塞露。

　　性感澜澜，在线灌肠。

　　沈巍又气又笑，自己怎么找了这么个小傻子？

　　这样一想，沈巍抬手捂住自己的眼睛，轻轻笑出声，对他有任何不高兴都瞬间烟消云散，只剩下满心的爱意。

　　楼下被爱意包裹的赵云澜此刻尚且浑然不知，他身上还穿着奇丑无比的蓝白条纹珊瑚绒分体式睡衣，赵云澜面对沙发坐在不久前才被沈巍收拾出来的空茶几上，一会儿架起膝盖撑住右胳膊肘，将大拇指甲盖塞进嘴里啃，一会儿又大大地敞开双腿，左右扭了扭腰，——他在构思稍后勾引沈巍的姿势。

　　“云澜？”

　　赵云澜唬了一跳，差点一屁股从茶几上摔下来，抬头看去，沈巍正一手搭在楼梯扶手上，歪了歪头，居高临下地，困惑地望住自己。

　　——沈巍不用他勾引，赵云澜本人就是一副最好的春药。沈巍洗完澡，大大方方地只在腰间裹了一条浴巾，精壮却不过份肌肉虬结的胸膛上，两粒浅褐色的乳珠几乎直直扎进了赵云澜的眼睛里。

　　赵云澜呆住了，他立刻并拢了大长腿，双手夹在腿间苍蝇搓手式地局促地搓了搓。赵云澜的喉结滚了滚，舌尖一舔嘴唇，舔得嘴唇又红润又鲜亮，神情荡漾，活像个落入大魔王手里的小甜心。

　　他的耳畔响起了隆隆轰鸣，隔着千万重的山与水，只听沈巍继续问，“你明天要备勤吗？”

　　赵云澜嗡嗡回，“不了，连上了两天，明后天休息。”

　　沈巍的声音又停了半晌，“嗯，上楼吧，睡觉。”

　　赵云澜也不知道自己是怎么上的二楼，进的卧室，屋里挺暗，只拧开了一盏落地的床头灯，沈巍反身带上门之后就动手扯掉了自己的浴巾，随手扔进单人沙发里。

　　“咳！”赵云澜说，“我，我喝口水。”说着，伸手去够床头柜上的玻璃杯。

　　沈巍快步上前，粗暴地一把将对方推坐在柔软的床垫上，赵云澜抬头略张了张嘴想要挣动，沈巍却只用两根手指就将自己摁住了，另一手抢先取过杯子，他略微侧过脸，仰头饮水时喉结滚动，眼睛却仍旧居高临下地斜睨对方。

　　最后一口被他含在嘴里，然后揪住赵云澜的衣领，直接渡了进去。

　　“喝水。”沈巍说。

　　实际上，沈巍并没打算第一次就做到最后，他心疼自己的这个小甜心。

　　沈巍站在赵云澜被岔开的双腿之间，抬起对方的胳膊，替他脱掉睡衣上衣，又揉揉赵云澜傻乎乎支棱着的短发。

　　赵云澜这时也回过味儿来了，开始与对方甜蜜地接吻，两人四处撩火一般，热切地相互抚摸。

　　沈巍将他压在枕头上，脱掉他的裤子，啃咬赵云澜的喉结，舌头滑下去，牙齿轻轻咬住他的左侧乳头，逗弄似地微微往外扯，疼得赵云澜“嘶”一声，然后抬腿紧紧环住了沈巍的腰。

　　沈巍又将舌头尖儿顺着他单薄的腰腹滑到肚脐，在那周围打几个转，突然就顶了进去。赵云澜全身一个哆嗦，手往下探，直到插进了沈巍浓密的头发里，他嘴里含混不清地喊哥哥。

　　模仿性爱时抽插的频率，沈巍的舌头在赵云澜肚脐里顶了几次，顶得他直打颤。这次再往下滑，沈巍一手握住对方的阴茎，另一手撑在床沿上，他的舌头尖儿舔了舔赵云澜的马眼，略抬头观察了下赵云澜的反应，接着，做了个深喉。

　　赵云澜快爽翻了，趾尖微微蜷着，手都不知道该往哪放，只感觉沈巍深喉了几次退出来，继续握住自己的阴茎，借着口水的润滑，力道适中地在给自己撸。舌尖却并不停，仍在自己的阴囊及会阴处打着圈儿，一下一下，轻轻地舔，偶尔甚至会顾及到肛门。

　　沈巍给赵云澜撸了出来，然后探身上前，与正处于贤者时间的赵云澜接吻，一手尚在他的肛门处轻缓揉摁，大概是在放松他的括约肌。

　　赵云澜毕竟年轻，贤者时间短，待他回过神来，才发觉沈巍还硬着。赵云澜眨了眨那双清澈动人的眼睛，他哑着嗓子，小声对沈巍说，“哥哥，来吗？”

　　沈巍轻笑出声，是能教赵云澜无数次心神荡漾的清泠泠的奶音，沈巍揉了揉赵云澜的短发，“小警帽儿，有些事情，不用一个晚上做完的。”

　　赵云澜呆楞住了，沈巍于是将他翻过来，脸朝右压在枕头上，抬手取过床头冰凉的润滑剂浇淋在赵云澜的腿根内侧，沈巍的阴茎顶进他的腿缝，如此又换了几个体位，抽插了九、十分钟，也射了出来。

　　两人就这样，完成了第一次做爱。

　　赵云澜的超级大床虽然款式简单，铺在上面的乳胶床垫却是他特意托狐朋狗友从泰国弄来的，又厚又软，一躺上去就是让人销魂的凹陷。

　　赵云澜以前偶尔带女人回来，他一躺下，姑娘甚至会“哎哟”一声不小心滚过来，又娇又嗔，颠鸾倒凤。

　　而今沈巍沉沉地躺在自己身边，却教赵云澜产生了一种错觉，感觉反倒是自己就要滚过去了，将将直滚进沈巍的胸膛。

　　赵云澜趴了一会儿，越想越不对劲，他突然撑起上半身，“不是，沈巍。”

　　沈巍闭着眼，应该是在小寐。

　　赵云澜说，“你刚才那句话我想起来了！那电影我看过，《志明与春娇》第一部。余文乐之所以不马上跟杨千嬅做，不是因为什么正人君子，而是因为下车的时候，鸟被倒车镜撞了！”

　　沈巍没睁眼，脸上却浮现起笑意。

　　赵云澜见他不答，又悉悉索索地爬过去，他没跟男人睡过，以前在警校虽然男生多，但都是一人一铺，就算偶尔打闹也不会这样。赵云澜在被子里伸出手，于对方身上摸来摸去，捏他结实饱满的胳膊，细小略硬的乳头，又用脚趾头去抠沈巍的脚心，“哥哥，你的腿毛好长啊……”

　　沈巍忍不住了，他笑起来，这才眼睛撑开一条细缝，眉眼弯弯，“胡说八道什么？”

　　赵云澜来了精神，他一下子赤身裸体地翻坐在沈巍胯上，弯下腰，靠近了去看沈巍的眉眼。

　　沈巍的头发有点凌乱，因着刚才沾了汗水，现在就有点潮湿地耷拉下来，正遮住了他的半边眼睛。沈巍的睫毛浓密且长，扑扇扑扇像振翅欲飞的蝴蝶。当他温存看人的时候，眼尾是微微下垂的，显得深情又无辜。再往下，鼻梁高挺，嘴巴红艳，却有点儿薄，是副多情目无情唇的长相。

　　“嗯？”沈巍伸出右手食指，绕着他鬓边的短发打圈，笑着问。

　　赵云澜不答，将对方的手摘下来凑到唇边，他伸出舌头轻柔地舔过沈巍的指缝，再顺着指节，一节一节细致地舔吻上去，好像那是什么别的东西，只一直盯住沈巍的眼睛。

　　沈巍在赵云澜这个眼神之下，很快就再次硬了起来。

　　他焚心似火，汗津津的手掌在对方挺翘的屁股上大力揉捏，阴茎戳在赵云澜的臀缝之间。赵云澜感受到沈巍的勃起，仰头向对方献出自己的脖颈，同时闭上眼，缓慢而有节奏地前后移动腰肢，让对方在自己身下摩挲。

　　你这是危险驾驶，沈巍心想。

　　赵云澜大约是有所感应，微微睁开了眼，迷茫地望住对方，沈巍得到信号，立刻凑过去吻他。赵云澜侧过一点脸，将沈巍的右边耳垂轻咬两下，便整个含了进去。他的舌头划过耳廓，钻进对方耳内，细细舔得濡湿，淫靡有水声。

　　沈巍忍受不住，颤抖着探身从床头柜里摸出安全套，牙尖撕开包装，戴在阴茎上，只胡乱抹了点润滑剂，就托住赵云澜的屁股往下坐。

　　两人后来又做了两次。

　　期间，赵云澜打开卧室的投影仪，黑暗中，他们抵着肩膀一起看伊桑霍克和朱莉德尔佩的《爱在黎明破晓前》，看男女主人公游荡在维也纳的大街小巷，看日落黄昏，看黎明破晓，看他俩缩在狭窄的试听间，看他俩眼神试探，听Kathy Bloom醇厚的嗓音自旋转的黑胶碟中轻轻飘荡出来，

　　“There's a wind that blows in from the north.

　　And it says that loving takes this course.

　　Come here. Come here.

　　No I'm not impossible to touch,

　　I have never wanted you so much.

　　Come here. Come here.

　　Have I never laid down by your side?

　　Baby, let's forget about this pride.

　　Come here. Come here.

　　……”

05 柔软

　　“你要带我去远方的家乡”，赵云澜如是说。“一站又一站，各位旅客，往花东的列车即将开走，请各位旅客赶快上车。”

　　他的手指落在了沈巍光裸曲起的右腿小腿上，“下一站，——多良”，膝盖，“——香兰”，大腿内侧，“——三合”，最终，“——太麻里。”

　　沈巍背靠床头，他的左手肘枕在脑后，露出凹陷的腋窝，全身只在下腹部盖了一角薄被，他望住赵云澜，随即将人拉过来，与他接吻。

　　两人刚在早上又做了一次，地面凌乱地抛撒了赵云澜的衣服和四只用过之后被打结丢弃的安全套。

　　接过吻，赵云澜噔噔噔地爬起来，一边哼歌，一边光着屁股在衣帽间给沈巍找今明两天替换的衣服，沈巍就斜靠在门框上看他，觉得这人怎么看怎么可爱。

　　沈巍发现，赵云澜格外爱收集皮衣、夹克、机车服，要么就是冲锋衣之类的运动款。

　　“没办法啊！狗掉毛厉害，一年掉两次，一次掉半年，满屋子跟飘雪花似的。这样的好，这样的好打理，不粘毛。”赵云澜自顾自地说，半晌发现沈巍毫无动静，回头一看，才见沈巍几乎是呆住了。

　　沈巍算明白为什么赵云澜家连大小沙发、餐椅垫儿、玄关换鞋凳都全是皮的了，即便夏天黏屁股，冬天冻屁股，都是有理由的。

　　赵云澜龇了龇牙，转身大步走回来，他假装恶狠狠地一把将沈巍推抵在墙上，口中道，“怎么了？嫌弃我家狗了？知不知道什么叫爱屋及乌？爱我，就得爱我的狗！沈先生你现在后悔已经来不及了！昨晚袭警三次，今早袭警一次，判你终身监禁！”

　　沈巍被他逗得放声大笑，笑得全身都抖，最后搂住赵云澜的腰将他扣进怀里，边跟他亲嘴儿，边含混不清地用原本很生硬，却不知道为什么从沈巍嘴里说出来竟然格外温柔的德语说，“Liebe dich, liebe deine Hund.”

　　赵云澜得到满意的，然而不太能听懂的情话，一点也没深究的意思，他轻浮地拍拍对方的脸，放沈巍下楼去做早餐，自己则屁颠屁颠地进浴室洗澡了。

　　赵云澜的冰箱里东西还算齐全，沈巍见旁边堆着天猫生鲜的纸盒子，心想他大概是这几天刚采购了一次。沈巍挑拣一番，取出来黄油、牛奶、培根并几个鸡蛋，想了想，又从冷冻层拿出一板速冻的水饺。

　　沈巍低头一看，发现饺子是湾仔码头的虾仁玉米馅儿，他看见“湾仔码头”四个明晃晃的红底黄字，也不知道想到什么，自己先忍不住笑了，“还挺有预见性。”

　　沈巍用平底锅低温融化了黄油，期间把蛋液、牛奶和盐充分打匀了，再慢慢倒进去，待底部温热成型了，才抄起硅胶铲沿着边缘小心翼翼地往中心推。——柔软鲜亮的美式炒蛋被沈巍仔仔细细地装了盘，还在腾腾热气中慢慢后熟，接着被撒上了黑胡椒粉。

　　他担心赵云澜折腾一宿，饿，除了炒蛋和煎培根之外，又将速冻水饺当作锅贴煎了，旁边搁一小碟醋。

　　等赵云澜湿漉着短发下楼的时候，沈巍已经摆好了早餐，——他腰上还系着围裙，正将两杯刚热好的牛奶放在两人的餐盘左手边，又在桌子中间放下一盘一瓣瓣整齐切好的橙子。

　　“发什么呆呢？”沈巍见赵云澜傻乎乎杵在楼梯上，他反手解下围裙挂回厨房，轻轻一笑，“下来。”

　　原本吊儿郎当的赵云澜，他竟然一反常态地收了起来，赵云澜像是整个幼儿园里最乖的崽一样，他乖乖地坐在沈巍对面，边局促地坐下握住餐具，边抬眼偷偷去瞄沈巍。

　　沈巍觉察到对方的目光，只觉得好笑，“怎么了？”

　　赵云澜看了他一眼，又看了他一眼，接着，赵云澜挠了挠鼻子，他的脸上是情难自禁的笑意，“没什么，就是，我可能爱你。”

　　沈巍昨晚听赵云澜说喜欢一席的演讲，趁着早餐过后一起遛狗的工夫在闲鱼上高价买了两张黄牛票，中午便开车捎赵云澜去龙城大剧院取票了。

　　一席还挺有意思的，今天的场次11位讲者，预计从中午1点轮番讲到晚上9点，只在中场才有半个来小时用来吃饭和休息。赵云澜握着刚兑换来的两张纸质入场券，发现这次的主题是“哭哭笑笑是有的，人们习惯了平平常常地讲”。

　　“哭哭笑笑是有的，人们习惯了平平常常地讲。”赵云澜笑着在心里又念了一遍。

　　赵云澜把两张券摆开层次地叠在一起，举在龙城大剧院的地广易拉宝前拍了张照片，只露出一小节自己的手。然后，加了个滤镜，赵云澜将之po到朋友圈，还故作深沉地加上了山本耀司黑白质感的专访截屏，是他以前随手存的图，

　　——“‘自己’这个东西是看不见的。撞上一些别的什么，反弹回来，才会了解‘自己’。所以，跟很强的东西、可怕的东西、水准很高的东西相碰撞，然后才知道‘自己’是什么，这才是‘自我’。”

　　发完动态，他洋洋得意地转头看沈巍，发现沈巍也在笑意盈盈地望自己。

　　赵云澜唰唰抖了抖手中的入场券，“哎，哥哥，你说他们一席是靠什么运作的啊？我说盈利方面。就这，能挣上钱么？”

　　沈巍将手从牛仔裤裤兜里抽出来，他走得更靠近赵云澜，近到能闻到他早上刚洗过的短发的洗发水香味，沈巍随手在券面的“席”字上面一划而过，“一席话，一种进取精神啊。”

　　赵云澜吭哧笑了起来。

　　上半场里，赵云澜最喜欢许灵怡的《我们做了本“土杂志”》和萧语富的《化石Kiko》，他在昏暗中凑近沈巍的耳朵，眼睛却仍注视着前方，“哥哥，我们以后一定要去福州玩一次。”又说，“我们有时间去台湾，逛萧老师的博物馆。”

　　借着舞台上的微光，沈巍转头望住赵云澜，赵云澜的神情温柔，眼睛明亮，里面有星辰大海。

　　中场休息的时候，两人领了节目组发给观众的桃园眷村的饭团和矿泉水。

　　龙城大剧院里除却演艺厅的观众席，并没有什么方便坐下的地方，沈巍不让赵云澜坐台阶，因为连日阴冷，下午更是淅淅沥沥地下起了雨，他担心赵云澜受凉，于是拉着赵云澜回到了停在地库的车里。两人呵着热气随便垫了下肚子，两相对视又接起吻来。

　　外面偶有进出车辆的前灯晃过，他们却什么都不慌，什么也不怕。

　　下半场的最后一位讲者是个年轻的90后小姑娘，王占黑，一名作家。沈巍觉得小姑娘很有意思，当大部分同龄人还沉浸于爱情与伤痛的时候，她却在生她养她的穷街陋巷里观察大腹便便的大叔和家长里短的婶子的人间真实。

　　讲演的最后，王占黑撇过脸，她的短发挡住了她的半边脸和她汩汩而下的泪水，舞台屏幕上出现了六个字，“献给嘉涛大王”，沈巍知道那些荣光与爱是小姑娘送给她的早逝的父亲的。

　　沈巍留意了她的书名，“街道英雄”系列，便想要在网上下单几本。

　　9点多的时候，散场了。

　　沈巍开车带赵云澜回家，赵云澜靠在副驾座椅里眯了一会儿，醒来时外面仍在下着蒙蒙细雨。

　　沈巍担心睡着的赵云澜着凉，不肯用冷风吹挡风玻璃，又担心吹暖风，一会儿下车了赵云澜冷热交替要对身体不好，只抽出纸巾偶尔擦一擦。以至于赵云澜睁开眼睛时见到副驾一侧的车窗玻璃上因着二人呼吸的热气而结了一层薄薄的水雾，窗外夜景都模糊了，车水马龙全成了条条连接的细线。

　　赵云澜将车窗摇下来小半，夹带着细雨的缠绵晚风瞬间倒灌进来，把车内热气全给吹散了。他的手指在汽车窗沿上一下一下轻轻磕着，悠悠哼唱，

　　“温柔的晚风，轻轻吹过爱人的梦中。

　　温柔的晚风，轻轻吹过故乡的天空。

　　温柔的晚风，轻轻地吹过，城市的灯火。

　　今夜的晚风，你要去哪里？请告诉我。”

　　“沈巍。”

　　“嗯？”

　　赵云澜突然问，“如果我说，我还想再考一次刑警队，你同意吗？”

　　沈巍却像是早预料到一般，他的双手搭在方向盘上，没有迟疑，“我同意。”

　　赵云澜转过脸，用半是假，又半是真的吃惊语气说，“刑警可比交警危险，你就不怕我真的考上了，然后出任务遇到危险，你做鳏夫？”

　　“卧槽，你是不是想随时换一个啊？”

　　沈巍面色沉了一瞬，“你别瞎说。”沈巍沉默半晌，最终一字一顿道，“无论你做什么，都会平平安安，长命百岁。”

　　赵云澜忍不住笑了，想要立刻去亲吻他，却碍于对方正在开车而无法实施。两人的目光在后视镜交汇，一刹那冰雪消融，俩人都笑了起来。

　　沈巍点着了一根万宝路，叼在唇间吸了一口，又将这根过滤嘴上带着一圈浅浅齿痕的香烟递给了赵云澜。赵云澜没说话，他接过烟，微笑着含进了嘴里。

　　迷蒙细雨仍在下，车前雨刷轻盈而有节奏地摆动着，沈巍的车继续平稳行驶，头顶夜幕星辰亘古不变，外间城市霓虹、万家灯火却被逐渐抛至身后。

　　沈先生心想，爱这种事情，它是藏不住的，即便捂住我的嘴巴，也能从眼睛里流露，就算遮住我的双眼，我还是会想要亲吻你的手心。

　　而赵云澜，他的左手指缝间夹住沈巍的香烟，右手手心正巧再一次碰到了沈巍之前夹在副驾门上的那本书，——廖一梅的《柔软》。

　　小警帽儿赵云澜清楚记得里面的一句话，

　　“每个人都很孤独。

　　在我们的一生中，

　　遇到爱，遇到性，都不稀罕，

　　稀罕的，是遇到了解。”

　　遇见他真好，赵云澜想。

下篇  
06 情咒

　　这案子近乎可用离奇来形容。

　　一个海派艺术家，被延请来给龙城法会造尊铜质大佛，结果这位德艺双馨的艺术家，在跟前来敲诈的情妇争执时杀了人，将情妇的尸体自尚未接缝的佛身、佛头处投进大佛的肚子里。

　　世间偏有那许多的巧合，这事儿被热爱车震的艺术家的门房以及门房的拾荒友，在偷偷将行车记录仪的SIM卡当A片来观赏时发现了，艺术家一不做二不休再杀一个，又被逃了一个。

　　说案子离奇，是因为，就这样情妇却没死，万人法会的时候突然醒过来，“砰砰砰”从里边儿凿佛肚子，拔出萝卜带起泥，一桩恶性刑事案件就此落在了赵云澜的重案大队头上。

　　龙城市公安局刑侦支队的三层楼还是上世纪建的，坐落在一片湿地边上，院儿里几株高大的梧桐树，遮天蔽日的，密密层层，重重叠叠。

　　赵云澜格外喜欢猫在树下抽烟，有时跟大队的侦察员他们，有时候就他自己，看新枝初乳，看猪耳朵那么大的梧桐树叶从嫩绿变成墨绿，又从墨绿转为焦黄，再被秋风一吹，就呼啦啦开始落下来，落了一地。

　　春去秋来，转眼竟也有七个年头了。

　　赵云澜觉得鼻子有点痒，用没夹烟的左手无名指挠了挠。

　　法医林静是新近加入他们抽烟团体的，他毕业没几年，戴一副黑框近视镜，“黄大艺术家也是够狠的了，受害人从18岁跟他，22年了也有，孩子都为他打掉好几个，结果被这么整。”

　　林静不说话时像书呆子，一说话像个假和尚，“这‘情’字误人啊！一切有为法，如梦幻泡影，如露亦如电，应作如是观！”

　　“咳咳，当然了，敲诈还是不对的。”

　　另一个侦察员嘬了口烟，“不光是这事儿，我跟小郭看了SIM卡的完整版，姓黄的被威胁的还有一点，他其实是个双。”侦察员的胳膊肘一推旁边的郭长城，“小郭，他另外一个男相好的是谁，你也有听到吧？还是个有头有脸的商业大亨呢，平时新闻里看起来笔直笔直的，这谁能料得到他还是个屁眼儿爱好者啊！” 

　　“我去，真够恶心的！！”

　　郭长城把SIM卡里200多个视频全看了，30%都是黄艺术家的现场作品，郭长城年纪小，才22，听了三个晚上，认认真真地足足做了三个晚上的笔录，连几分几秒有呻吟都得写详细，孩子面皮薄，为此上头了整整一礼拜，当下一提还满脑子黄色废料。

　　那个侦察员以为郭长城面红耳赤不说话是被自己吐出去的烟熏着了，“哎，你没事儿吧？”

　　“行了，”副队楚恕之摁灭烟头，“无关人士的信息别他妈瞎讨论。”

　　郭长城向对方投去一眼，感激楚哥解围，尽管不了解解的并不是他自己一个人的围，郭长城结结巴巴地说，“其，其实，我觉得最可怜的是那个拾荒的被害人。我和楚哥后来跟门房一起去他家看了，他住得，就，就……”

　　楚恕之又点了一根烟，“就不是个人住的地方。”

　　“如果不是在法会上，事情被抖落出来，他这样一个小人物，一个失败者，也许死了就死了，没了就没了，谁会在乎他？”

　　郭长城想起昨天拾荒人出殡的时候自己去了，受害人没几个朋友，队伍稀稀拉拉的，出殡的钱还是郭长城给凑的。死里逃生的门房抱着拾荒人的照片哭，哭也掉不下眼泪，照片甚至是不知哪里弄来的截图放大的，——他连张像样的证件照都没有。

　　“老楚你这话就说得不对了。”林静一推眼镜说，“谁说没人在乎了？我就在乎啊，我们都在乎啊。世界上不可能没小人物，没失败者，但是如果他们死了却没人管他们，那还要我们这些人民警察干什么呢？”

　　众人一听他这话，愣了一瞬，接着都热热闹闹地笑起来，做刑警的初心被林静这么轻描淡写的几句话勾起来，倒觉得自己风霜雪雨，宿立中宵也是值得的了。

　　正吹牛打屁，这时，痕检员祝红穿着一身挺括的警服，夹了一摞资料，从农民蹲的众人面前走过去，——她没戴警帽儿，只把将将剪到下颌的短发利利落落地夹在耳后，嘴上抹一点浅豆沙色的口红，听见闹便也笑着瞥来一眼。

　　一瞬间都没人说话了，只可劲儿看她。

　　警花，稀缺资源。

　　赵云澜低头从楚恕之手里借了个火，抬起右手食指并中指在对方握着火机的手上轻轻敲了敲，终于开口道，“我看你们是没完了？”

　　众人立刻没好意思地回过头来，等待领导的指示。

　　大队长赵云澜深吸一口，吐出烟，“行啦！案子结了，晚上请你们搓一顿，以资奖励，接下来休息几天。”他微微侧过脸，斜眯着眼自上而下地看众人，赵云澜的脸上带着秘而不宣的笑意，对着方才祝红离开的方向略微一扬下巴，“大队联动，叫上祝红。”

　　众人欢呼起来！

　　赵云澜带他们吃的马丫东北菜，一桌十多个人，坐得满满当当。

　　赵云澜是刑侦支队出了名的美男子，用林静的话来说，帅到不适合搞侦察，因为太打眼了，只能在后方做做指挥。赵大队长在听他这么说的时候，正好领了一队人下楼，路过楼梯口的正身镜，他对着镜子左右侧了侧脸，眼睛却始终盯着镜子里的自己，一抹脑门儿赞同道，“确实，确实。”

　　他身材高挑，双腿修长，肩膀端正，浓眉，深眼窝，高鼻梁，秋日里的便服是十年如一日的夹克、牛仔裤加马丁靴，如果说七年前和沈巍认识的时候是青春加清纯，现在就是成熟且性感。

　　祝红深以为然。

　　众人本来众星捧月地给祝红献殷勤，慢慢反应过来，好家伙，这姑娘的眼睛压根没离开过赵云澜，也就回过味儿了。对于自己无比尊敬又帅得出尘的领导，拈酸吃醋是说不上的，几个好事的甚至开始打趣，“头儿，我看你今年也31了吧？怎么还不找对象哪？我跟你说，长期没有性生活影响工作哟！”

　　“就是，早点定下来，生个娃，成家立业嘛。”

　　赵云澜正从祝红手里接过开水烫好的碗筷，听罢撩起眼皮，他似笑非笑道，“狗崽子，你们怎么知道我没对象？”

　　祝红的手僵在半空。

　　好事的呆了，“你，你这也不像有女朋友啊？”

　　赵云澜眯起眼，笑道，“我有男朋友。”

　　众人一怔，狂笑起来。祝红收回手，也抿起嘴笑。只有一贯可谓冷酷的楚恕之低着头在拆消毒筷，不笑。

　　赵云澜没说话了。

　　因为他们下馆子的时间早，散的也就早，十来个人喝了五瓶西凤，出门冷风一吹，好几个扶着电线杆子吐得歪东倒西。赵云澜和楚恕之得照顾这群小崽子，没喝，各自开车捎几个回家，剩下几个醉得不是太厉害的，就让他们自己打车走了。

　　祝红坐在副驾上，她住得最远，等后座几个人陆续被送到家，车上就剩赵云澜和祝红两人了。

　　她长得确实漂亮。

　　祝红下班后换了一身米白色的流苏短款薄毛衣，底下是紧身的皮裤，且蹬着双足有十二三公分的细高跟皮靴。她的皮肤很好，满脸的胶原蛋白，身材苗条，却不过份纤瘦，尤其大胸大屁股，说凹凸有致也是没错的。头发应该是特意打理过了，跟缎子似的，被她用卷发棒稍微绕了几下，一个有点可爱的迷你发髻随意地扎在脑后，又有细细几缕轻轻搭在额前，随着她的呼吸微微起伏。

　　一个红灯，赵云澜踩住刹车，同时腾出右手，从烟盒里敲出一根烟含在嘴里，又摸索着想要用车载点烟器点着。

　　祝红微微侧过脸，看了他一会儿，忽然伸出手，她将赵云澜嘴里的烟轻轻抽出来，含在嘴里，香烟抵住点烟器，祝红很轻很轻地吸了一口，借此替他点燃了。

　　——穿透氤氲的烟雾，祝红依旧微微侧过脸，她细长的手指间夹着赵云澜的烟，滤嘴印了一圈浅淡的口红印迹，堪堪悬在二人之间。祝红，半张嘴唇，用一种七分柔和又三分情欲的语气对他说，“赵队，开车注意安全。”

　　祝红也喝了一点，不多，一二两。

　　他们开的这条路并不是晚高峰的拥堵路段，赵云澜的吉普后面没有跟其他车，没人摁喇叭催促，倒是对面来车因为绿灯亮起，已经驶过来。来车的司机不甚有公德心，开的是远光，明亮的前灯一晃，赵云澜刹那间回过神。

　　赵云澜转头，松开刹车，换上了油门。

　　祝红的指间仍夹着赵云澜的香烟，却是见到赵云澜目视前方，原本常年挂着笑意的脸上，先还勾着嘴角，接着眼神逐渐冰冷，到最后，嘴角也放了下来。

　　说实话，祝红有点被吓到了。

　　好半晌，大概烟也自己燃去了一半的光景，祝红讪讪一笑，她将剩下的半截烟拧灭在烟灰筒里，低声道，“对不起，赵队，我确实不知道的。”

　　赵云澜没说什么，他将祝红送到小区门口，嘱咐她上楼之后安全进屋了给自己发个语音信息，便一打方向盘开走了。

　　沈巍和赵云澜的家离龙城市公安局刑侦支队十分钟车程，是套花园洋房，赵云澜喜欢，觉得盟主能撒丫子在后院的草地上狂奔，实乃狗生一大乐事。

　　两人确定关系之后便将各自原先的房子卖了，凑出首付。赵云澜本来还想把父母留给自己那套市中心的大户型也卖了，这样月供能少点儿，但是沈巍不让。沈巍说，那是他父母唯一剩下来的房产，也是赵云澜从小出生成长的地方。赵云澜心里暗暗想，也好，以后他俩早晚要跟沈巍的继父和母亲坦白，如果老人能接受，愿意来龙城养老，大概跟自己二人也住不习惯，留给他们住也是好的。就听了沈巍的，没卖，只继续租了出去，补贴家用。

　　赵云澜将吉普停在小区里离家百十步路的临时车位，熄灭了发动机，连内灯也灭了。

　　他没下车，又点着了一支烟。

　　前阵子，林静贼头贼脑地给自己看了段微博，说是现代男人的生活压力大，好些人下班了回到家，却不敢，也不愿立刻进去。老婆孩子热炕头固然美好，可是男人们竟然不约而同的，都想要一点属于自己的空间，这空间就成了车厢内的一支香烟。

　　赵云澜默默望着自己的家，灯开着，沈巍应该在。书房的一片窗帘半垂半挂，影影绰绰，也看不清里面情形，沈巍大概正坐在桌前看着什么书。赵云澜心想，老婆孩子，自己是没有的，这辈子也应该不会有了。热炕头，赵云澜掰指头算算，也两个月没有了。

　　其实俩人没什么矛盾，甚至每次结案了，回到家，茶几上总会由沈巍摆一杯温牛奶，刮风下雨，雷打不变。就是不知道怎么的，赵云澜觉得自己可能是有什么“下班沉默症”，没结案的时候，涉及刑侦，不能讲，结了案，满目苍夷，全是世间悲欢离合、生离死别，他又不知该去讲什么，久而久之，以至于话越来越少，热炕头也就越来越少了。

　　赵云澜抽了三根，熄灭烟，疲惫地使劲搓了搓脸，他的屁股在皮质座垫上蹭出一点悲怆的声响，掏出手机给沈巍发短信，“吃了吗？出来吧，没吃咱一起吃点，然后陪我去趟迪卡侬。”

07 恰似你的温柔

　　沈巍简单地回了一个“好”字。

　　赵云澜坐在吉普的引擎盖上等他，一条长腿曲起，脚蹬着轮胎，另一条腿则随意地垂下来，他敞着怀，里面是件薄薄的白色T恤，秋风鼓动，赵云澜也没觉得冷。

　　他仰起头，这时天已经完全黑了，夜幕低垂，几点繁星缀着无边的夜色。如此没等几分钟，沈巍就走了出来。

　　沈巍套了一件黑色的毛衣，胸前是不甚明显的V型纹路，下身穿着舒适的黑色休闲裤，头发却打理得丝毫不乱，赵云澜知道他就算夜晚临睡前，也是时刻很体面的。岁月好像在沈巍身上留不下任何痕迹，沈巍的一点点刘海被夜风吹拂，垂下来，正挡住了左边少许的眉眼。

　　看起来很英俊。

　　赵云澜突然意识到，自己对沈巍有一种近似“近乡情怯”的哀愁，但是只要一见到了他，不知道怎么的，满心焦虑竟又变成了欢喜。

　　——沈巍今年39岁了，四十不惑。赵云澜前阵子还在跟他说，等今年生日的时候，给沈巍小小地办一场，也不消叫许多外人，如果沈巍的继父和母亲愿意来，那便更好了。“做九不做十”嘛，赵云澜自己是不在乎这些的，但他知道沈巍老家有这样的传统，做一场寿宴，平平安安，长长久久。

　　我爱他，赵云澜突然想。

　　这个念头一经冒出，瞬间就乘着秋日的晚风在他的胸膛澎湃鼓荡，教赵云澜心慌意乱起来。沈巍走到近前，赵云澜立刻敏捷地自引擎盖上一跃而下，他快走几步，上前搂住沈巍的脖颈，轻轻吻住了他的嘴唇。

　　沈巍似乎有一些吃惊，他的手掌谨慎地扶在对方后背，觉察赵云澜结束了漫长的亲吻，便将新冒出胡茬的下巴抵在自己颈窝轻轻蹭着，明明是个大男人了，却跟只小猫儿似的，撒娇。

　　沈巍迟疑片刻，仍是问，“你刚回来吗？”

　　其实赵云澜没想错，沈巍之前确实在书房看着书，——盟主年纪大了，越来越不爱动，又越来越粘人，总是很沉默。赵云澜外出办案的时候，它没有别的伴，就时刻蜷在沈巍的脚下。盟主总在等赵云澜，等他回家，但凡听到一丝声响，它就会抬起头，或者走到窗台前，沉默地看着窗外，它已经是一只老犬了，眼睛甚至有点浑浊，它总是在等赵云澜。

　　赵云澜的车一靠近家，盟主就听到了熟悉的引擎声，沈巍跟着它也走到窗前。隔着那一片半垂半挂的窗帘，沈巍看见赵云澜将吉普停在临时车位，熄了火。路灯晦暗，赵云澜没下车，只能看见红色的火星明灭，赵云澜在一根一根地抽烟。

　　赵云澜仍将下巴抵在沈巍的颈窝蹭着，听见他问，迟疑了一瞬，赵云澜没有与对方对视，最终哼唧着说，“嗯，刚回来。”

　　沈巍将手掌放了下来。

　　沈巍已经吃过了饭，便直接陪赵云澜去迪卡侬，赵云澜懒得要命，沈巍于是接过车钥匙，自己来开。

　　“明天队里几个家伙要搞秋游，我合计上次咱俩那帐篷坏了，再去买一顶。”赵云澜边说，边打开微信，开始每日例行地划拉朋友圈，他现在自己发得很少了，但是每次都会给别人点个赞什么的。

　　沈巍跟赵云澜不一样，他除了偶尔转发公司或者合作公司的项目推介，就不再操作其他事情，既不点赞，也不留言，别人偶尔在朋友圈给他发了些什么，他也难得会做多余的回复。

　　赵云澜知道，沈巍在尽职尽责的工作之外，是懒于交际的，他跟自己不一样，他不愿意在闹哄哄的人际关系上花费精力。事毕拂衣去，周到，厚道，骨子里却透着冷漠。

　　除了对待赵云澜。

　　赵云澜清楚记得自己刚进支队的时候，带自己的是一个临退休的老刑警，姓李，赵云澜没事就屁颠屁颠地请师傅吃饭，喝酒。老李特别喜欢赵云澜这个大小伙子，有时候喝多了，还会故作高深地给赵云澜讲相面观人的经验。赵云澜听老李讲完，兴奋得不得了，回家就翻身骑在沈巍肚子上，双手捧住沈巍的脸颊，傻乎乎地左看右看。

　　——赵云澜说，“你眉毛浓密，是个内心丰富的人，思虑多，主意正，还有点儿固执。”

　　赵云澜又摩挲对方长长的睫毛，“眉眼的距离很近，这样的人会经常观察周围人的性格、行为和情绪，虽然不说出口，但是很敏感，甚至对旁人怀有戒心，不容易轻易相信别人。”

　　赵云澜亲吻对方略微下垂的眼角，“然而你的眼睛明亮，坦荡，又经常带一点忧郁的神色，表示你是一个很善良的人，常年情感不如意，还有点儿不太自信。”

　　沈巍轻轻地笑，伸手去抚摸赵云澜的脸，“你看你自己呢？”

　　赵云澜道，没镜子，看不了。沈巍就说，“那你看着我的眼睛吧，里面肯定有你。”

　　赵云澜吭哧笑了，略微弯下腰，果然在沈巍亮晶晶的眼睛里看见了自己的倒影，赵云澜嘻嘻哈哈答，“我么，外憨内秀的美男子，红唇性感，命带桃花，沈先生，你可要小心哟！”

　　沈巍哈哈大笑，笑得全身都抖，笑得带上了清泠泠的奶音，他抱住赵云澜，亲吻，打滚。那时候但凡俩人不上班，就是在家没日没夜地做爱，好像永远不会疲倦。

　　赵云澜的微信聊天界面尚存几个红点，是队里同事各自到家报的平安，赵云澜看见还有一条祝红40分钟之前发来的，语音，23秒。

　　赵云澜从后视镜快速瞥了一眼正在开车的沈巍，点开语音，却是语音转文字。

　　祝红也没说什么，大概就是已安全到家，抱歉之类的话。赵云澜随意扫了一遍，只回个“好”，便关掉了手机屏幕。

　　沈巍开得既快且稳，没多久就到了迪卡侬的停车场入口，沈巍一打方向盘，突然问，“明天哪些人去秋游？”

　　赵云澜显然被沈巍过长的反射弧整懵了，他愣了下，回道，“噢，就还那几个人呗，老楚、小郭、林静、祝红，几个侦察员，另外就是内勤汪徵和她对象，整个大队唯独她么，是有家室的，哪像其他单身……”话没说完，赵云澜自己先愣住了，心思一转，他笑眯眯地摸上沈巍的大腿，在对方腿根内侧滑来滑去，贱兮兮地说，“沈先生今晚好好伺候赵队长，明天的秋游，赵队长安排上，一切好说！”

　　沈巍笑了，说是笑，却只嘴角勾着，眼睛里并无一丝笑意，“你怎么一天到晚污言秽语？”

　　赵云澜神色也暗了，他垂下头收回手，不再多说。

　　进了迪卡侬，灯光明亮，人声鼎沸。赵云澜生性活泼，内心很喜欢这种沉浸式的购物体验，左看右看，遇见好玩的还要拿起来对着沈巍瞎比划。沈巍到底没法儿跟他生气，俩人于是并着肩四处闲逛，帐篷挑好了，有用没用的又选了一大堆。

　　晃悠到儿童用品区前，赵云澜突然停下来，他紧走几步凑过去，笑嘻嘻地从货架上摘下一只珊瑚粉的儿童防水雪地靴。赵云澜没转头，只自顾自兴奋地对沈巍说，“哥你看，这一款还在卖呢？都多少年了？我要有个女儿就好了，穿上得多可爱啊！”

　　旁边还有一对年轻的夫妇，带了个小萝莉。孩子妈妈听到赵云澜说话，抬头一看，见对方是个眉目俊朗的青年男人，微微一笑。

　　赵云澜看那小萝莉不过三四岁的年纪，剪了个锅盖头，跟樱桃小丸子似的。皮肤不算很白，但是一双眼睛水灵灵的，颇像巨峰葡萄，又懵懂又可爱。她手里抓着一包外包装印了小猪佩奇的饼干，仰起脸，也望住赵云澜。

　　赵云澜被她逗乐了，他蹲下来，以便能与对方平视，接着食指并中指，潇洒地给小萝莉敬了个礼。

　　小萝莉瞅一眼父母，见父母也在笑，就怯怯地问，“你，你是谁呀？”

　　赵云澜回，“我啊，我是下班了来买东西的警察叔叔。你呢，你又是谁呀？”

　　“我是蛋白。”

　　赵云澜笑了，他一抬下巴，指了指蛋白手里的饼干，明知故问，“你在吃什么呢？好吃吗？”

　　蛋白怯怯地又瞅了一眼父母，父母没反对，她再低头瞅了一眼饼干袋子，琢磨了一会儿，就一小会儿，接着将她那小小的手伸进饼干袋，捏出一块送到赵云澜嘴边。

　　赵云澜吃了一惊，还是张嘴吃了。小猪佩奇的饼干是草莓馅儿的，甜丝丝，简直要甜到人的心坎里。他随意一瞥，才发现饼干袋竟然空了，原来自己吃的这是蛋白的最后一块小饼干。

　　赵云澜顿时不好意思起来，手脚也不知道该怎么放了，他的喉结滚动，抬起头结结巴巴地对年轻夫妇说，“这，我真是……”

　　年轻夫妇爽朗大笑，选完商品，让孩子跟警察叔叔挥手道别，就离开了。

　　赵云澜挠了挠鼻子，满脸都是通红的，直如火烧一般，他对始终站在不远处的沈巍说，“真的太有教养了，像我这样的混球，得上辈子积多少德，拯救多少个银河系，才能生出这样的闺女啊？”

　　赵云澜走了几步，才发现沈巍压根没有跟上来，他始终把着购物篮，立在原处，一动不动。

　　周遭分明人潮涌动，但却好似情天恨海，静谧昏黑。赵云澜看见沈巍低头阖目，满面悲楚。

　　回家路上，两人都不再说话了。

　　赵云澜心绪烦躁，烟瘾犯了，他刚准备伸手掏烟，忽然想起来沈巍已经戒了，动作堪堪做到一半。真挺讽刺的，那时候赵云澜说，沈巍比自己年纪大，俩人要长命百岁地在一起，干脆就都把烟戒了，活得健康，还能省下一笔不小的开销还房贷。可笑的是，沈巍真的把烟戒了，倒是自己加入刑侦队，忙起来没日没夜，有时候上面给的压力大，苦主更是含冤待雪，同事们只能通宵分析案情、抓捕犯人，永远沉浸在泡面、咖啡、红牛和整条整条的烈烟里。

　　赵云澜低而含混地一声叹息，顺势拧开了收音机，夜间电台的男女主持人正在讨论两性话题：

　　“你知道吗？今年龙城的离婚率又创了新高。我有时候就会想，两个人困顿地锁在一起过日子，大概还是惯性使然。孩子要抚养，房贷也要还，换个人又怎样，凑合过呗，还能离咋的？其实结婚证词‘不论祸福、贵贱、疾病还是健康，都爱你，尊重你，直至死亡’这样的话挺没意思的。”

　　男主持人接口说，“改一改么好了，结婚的时候，男的就摁住结婚证，说‘我愿意为你，一辈子坚决违反多偶倾向的人类男性天性’，女的则是，‘我将永远克制始终选择最优秀对象交配的人类女性本能。’”

　　女主持人没心没肺地大笑起来，“你反社会啊你……”

　　车一如既往，开着，窗外一盏盏夜灯渐次被甩在身后。

　　“操！”赵云澜突然骂出了声，没去瞥沈巍的脸色，他已经没心情顾及了，赵云澜一点屏幕，换了下个台。

　　音乐台里，传来蔡琴的歌声，是《恰似你的温柔》。

　　“某年某月的某一天，

　　就像一张破碎的脸。

　　难以开口道再见，

　　就让一切走远。

　　这不是一件容易的事，

　　我们却都没有哭泣，

　　让它淡淡地来，

　　让它好好地去。

　　到如今年复一年，

　　我不能停止怀念，

　　怀念你怀念从前。

　　但愿那海风再起，

　　只为那浪花的手，

　　恰似你的温柔

　　……”

08 郎心似铁

　　龙应台曾经形容蔡琴的歌声，说它是有大河的深沉，黄昏的惆怅，又有宿醉难醒的缠绵。

　　赵云澜听见这首歌，一瞬间愣住了，他的手指悬在半空，将将离开屏幕。

　　有一阵子，赵云澜最喜欢的电影是《牯岭街少年杀人事件》，237分钟的剧情，仿佛永远没有尽头的长镜头，穿越隧道一般的暗视角，把《战争与和平》当成武侠小说来看的哈尼，以及，那时候只有15岁的张震。他拉着沈巍陪自己看了一遍又一遍，还不过瘾，最后买了个会员，把杨德昌的其他电影比如《海滩的一天》、《青梅竹马》、《恐怖分子》什么的来回翻看。

　　两人窝在从赵云澜旧公寓搬来的乳胶床垫里，赵云澜看得目不转睛，沈巍就搂着他，下巴抵在对方毛茸茸的脑袋上，轻轻嗅他的头发。

　　赵云澜由他轻轻吻着，在昏暗中悠悠清唱，“是谁，在敲打我窗？是谁，在撩动琴弦？记忆中那欢乐的情景，慢慢地浮现在我的脑海……”

　　赵云澜的手指在沈巍的手背上慢慢点着节拍，他的歌声清澈，温柔，“那缓缓飘落的小雨，不停地打在我窗，只有那沉默无语的我，不时地回想过去。”

　　“赵云澜。”

　　沈巍忽然道。

　　赵云澜一个激灵，他像是野兽般对接下来的话有了什么预感，赵云澜猛地将手指收回来，打断了沈巍，“回家吧。”

　　沈巍眉眼阴郁，他的手仍搭在方向盘上，在一盏盏忽闪而过的路灯之下，就此沉默。

　　盟主已经在家等了赵云澜很久，看见他进院子，立刻兴奋而又蹒跚地急走过来，它的大尾巴在屁股后面狂乱地甩着，迫不及待地将自己湿润微凉的鼻尖送入赵云澜怀里。赵云澜托住它的脑袋，揉揉它的耳朵，轻轻亲了亲对方毛茸茸的狗脸。

　　赵云澜一回家就进浴室冲了一把脸，他的右手撑在洗手台上，身体微微前倾靠近镜子，无声地端详自己疲惫的面孔，抬起左手自上而下地抹去了脸上的冰水。接着开始脱衣服，赵云澜将衣服一股脑随意地扔进脏衣篓，迈进淋浴房洗澡。

　　等赵云澜洗完澡，沈巍依旧坐在客厅的沙发上。

　　当初装修的时候，沈巍问他，喜欢什么风格？赵云澜光着脚，将冰凉的脚丫子揣进沈巍怀里，他的手里随意地握着本杂志，里面正介绍到Tom Dixon，赵云澜便说，“工业风吧！”

　　沈巍按照赵云澜的意思找的设计师，配色是黑白灰，水泥糊墙，鱼骨地板，处处勾勒直直的线条，显得冷硬却性感。

　　赵云澜加入刑侦队，工作渐渐忙起来，只抽空来看了几次，到后来有时间仔细打理的时候，沈巍已经盯住装修队完工至七七八八。沈巍的品味比赵云澜从前那套蓝白条纹珊瑚绒分体式睡衣的品味不知要好多少，他给客厅布置了一套极简款式的黑色真皮羽绒沙发，搭配上同样极简的圆型茶几及羊毛地毯。沈巍知道赵云澜心仪Tom Dixon的黄铜落地灯已久，便私下托人从香港订了一盏，作为赵云澜的26岁生日礼物。赵云澜看到，高兴地跳上沈巍的背，赵云澜使劲亲他，亲得他满脸都是口水。

　　盟主终于等到赵云澜回家，已经去睡了。

　　沈巍只拧开落地灯，他坐在阴影中，微微仰着头，两只手则轻轻搁在曲起的膝盖上。

　　赵云澜立在门边沉默地看着他，也不知道看了多久，下意识地就走到沙发前蹲了下来。——沈巍听闻脚步声，垂下脸，沈巍浓浓的眉毛簇着，良久地与他对视。

　　沈巍穿的还是方才外出的衣服，之前被夜风拂落的刘海早已经被拢回去，赵云澜就伸出手，他轻轻抱住了沈巍的小腿。

　　赵云澜埋下头，像个孩子一样蜷缩在沈巍的膝弯处，隔着裤子很轻很轻地摩挲对方的小腿。

　　赵云澜微微仰起脸，以一种近乎哀求的神态望着他，“沈巍。”他摘下沈巍冰凉的手，凑在自己唇边，轻柔，讨好，卑微地去吻他的指尖。

　　“公司希望我回慕尼黑的总部。”

　　沈巍说，“我已经答应了。”

　　客厅的窗子留了一小扇没有关，夜风吹进来，鼓动着窗帘呼呼作响。

　　赵云澜仍然捧着他的手，感觉自己全身也发起抖来，耳听沈巍继续说，“很抱歉现在才告诉你。”

　　——“这套房子的贷款还有3年，我过去之后，很大可能不会回来，公积金应该就停了。车留在国内，贬值没有意义，走之前我会找人盘出去。加上手头项目完结的款项，以及流动资金，提前把房贷还完吧。”

　　“这两年经济形势不好，不动产还是保值的。你留着它，以后成家立业，联系我，我回来，过户给你。”

　　沈巍的语速很慢，却好似心思锋利如刀，一字一句，条分缕析地说，“至于你父母留给你的房子，”他斟酌语气，最终还是道，“我建议你不要卖，留着，也是个念想。”

　　赵云澜道，“沈巍。”

　　“我求你了，”他听见自己的声音也在颤抖，“不要这样。”

　　沈巍眸光闪烁了一瞬，他的手指始终被赵云澜紧紧攥在手心里。

　　沈巍转头望向随风鼓动的窗帘，他的嘴角扯出一个悲悯的表情，“赵云澜。”他说，“我们让这件事情更体面一点吧。”

　　盟主终于听见响动，它怯怯地从窝里爬起来，凑近了，却懵懂无知地不明白发生了什么事情。沈巍于是将手从对方的桎梏中抽出来，轻轻摸了摸盟主因为老去而逐渐褪色泛白的脑袋，语气竟是温存地低声说，“云澜，你对它好一点，它11岁了，对于一只狗来说，没几年了。”

　　第二天一早，沈巍就走了，只打包一些证件、腕表袖扣、电子产品和换洗衣物，其他什么也没带。——俩人的个头相仿，除了沈巍出席商务场合的定制西装，衣服常是混着穿的。

　　赵云澜躺在床上睁了一宿的眼，没起来送他。沈巍就在晨曦的薄雾中，将单薄的行李一点点搬进后备箱，随后，他朝盟主招了招手。

　　盟主还以为又要长途旅行呢，高兴得不得了，它努力地边摇尾巴边奔过去，跑两步就喘，连带着屁股也费劲地扭动起来。

　　沈巍蹲下来，以便能与它平视，最后一次仔细地端详它：沈巍回想起自己第一次见到它，惊奇于狗也有双眼皮，还有浓密的金黄色睫毛。

　　就这样，盟主茫然地伫立原地，望着沈巍开车离开了。

　　赵云澜听见逐渐远去的行车声，突然从床上翻过身，他开始干呕。赵云澜三步并两步地冲进了卫生间，他扒在马桶上，几乎是脑袋挂在马桶圈上，胃抽搐着疼，胃酸一阵一阵剧烈地往上涌。

　　赵云澜吐不出什么东西，也不太能爬起来，就干脆光着脚坐在冰凉的地砖上，呆呆看着前方，也不知道在想些什么。

　　大概到了9、10点的时候，赵云澜的私人手机开始间断，接着又持续地响，他这才慢腾腾地爬起来，没管之前的短信，直接滑向了接听键。

　　听筒里传来林静的鬼哭狼嚎，“唉哟我说老大！你人呢？人呢？信息不回，电话也不接！今儿有活动啊！说好的秋游哪？！”

　　赵云澜沉默半晌，他的声音沙哑，“对不起，我临时有点事情。”

　　林静怔了片刻，他不傻，作为一名称职的法医，甚至可谓心细如发，林静立刻降低了声调，他问，“赵队，您那边是发生了什么事情吗？”

　　赵云澜慢慢走到洗手台前，推开龙头，将手机从右手换到左手，捧水抹了一把脸，他的声音平静，“没事。”赵云澜问，“老楚在吗？”

　　楚恕之接过电话。

　　赵云澜说，“帐篷我买好了，在家里，劳烦你过来一趟取。你知道地址的。”

　　“今天活动，我先不过去了。”

　　楚恕之没说什么，过了大约15分钟，他的车就到了赵云澜家门前。

　　赵云澜给他开了院门，他嘴里斜叼着烟，稍稍一点头，高挑的个子就转过去，在楚恕之眼前吊儿郎当地晃悠，将对方引到自己吉普的后备箱处。

　　楚恕之看赵云澜摁开了锁，便倚在车库旁边的葡萄架子上，两条大长腿故作潇洒地摆出个交叠的姿势，继续吞云吐雾。楚恕之望他一眼，自探身将帐篷取出来。

　　他扫了扫绕在二人身侧的狗，又不经意瞥了眼大门虚掩的客厅，楚恕之敏锐地问，“沈巍不在？”

　　赵云澜被浓烟熏眯了眼，静默许久，才回答，“走了。”

　　楚恕之沉吟半晌，接着将帐篷随手一甩搭在自己背上，“噢”了一声，楚恕之边往外走，边半句废话也不肯多讲地说，“这两天如果有大案，我会联系你。你可以给高队电话，告诉他已经知会过了，小事情我代处理。”

　　楚恕之惜字如金，“要喝酒找我，不当值，多晚都行。”

　　说完，就头也不回地走了。

　　赵云澜蔑笑出声，——不是在笑别人，是笑他自己。他将烟头扔在青石板上踩灭了，目送楚恕之快步出去，还十分自觉地带上了院门。

09 滚滚红尘

　　沈巍走后，赵云澜一连几天没有出门。楚恕之来看过他几次，诧异地发现这家伙半点没有颓废的样子：赵云澜的头发收拾得利利落落，胡子剃得干干净净，他穿着宽松的居家服，只默默收拾沈巍留下的痕迹。

　　楚恕之用鞋尖踢合车门，一手拎着烤串，一手抱着两打百威，直接就进了赵云澜的院子。

　　俩人坐在院儿里的石墩子上喝酒，喝完一罐捏扁一罐，像比赛抛铅球似地往草坪上扔。盟主兴奋得不得了，以为这是什么寻回游戏，——赵云澜和楚恕之扔一个它就去捡一个，捡到最后，实在是跑不动了，可能也郁闷俩人极度不讲究，干脆悻悻地睡回了窝里。

　　龙城11月的夜空，云挺厚的，见不到多少星星。

　　赵云澜大大地岔开长腿，他将双手撑在石墩子上，仰头去看云，忽然问楚恕之，“我看你对郭长城还挺有意思的？”

　　楚恕之大概完全没料到赵云澜会提起这个话题，他沉默片刻，哂笑道，“我们这样的人本来就够辛苦了，又何必拖别人下水？”

　　赵云澜对“我们这样的人”六个字起了浓厚的兴趣，进而他意识到，沈巍也好，楚恕之也罢，自己对“我们这样的人”其实并没有真正去了解过。

　　“你一直都知道自己是Gay吗？”赵云澜问。

　　“知道，我从小就知道。”楚恕之想了想，“也不是从小，应该是从刚进青春期开始吧？那时候家里亲戚朋友，如果是男人跟我有肢体接触，我就挺开心的。女人的话，我受不了。”

　　赵云澜的眼睛在夜色中晶晶亮，他舔了舔嘴唇，“不是，你就——，就从来没试过女的吗？”

　　“没有。”楚恕之皱眉，脸上现出一抹厌恶的神色，“我也看过男女毛片那种，一看到，不是一看到，就哪怕一想到女人的乳晕或者下面，我就受不了，恶心。我不讨厌女人，但是我没法接受跟女的上床。”

　　赵云澜听罢，半晌没说话，最后轻轻笑了一声，“老楚，你有没有想过以后怎么过？我是说，你这么总是靠‘约’来解决需求也不是长久之计吧？就没想过找个固定的伴？”

　　楚恕之转过脸，他不可思议地望住赵云澜，“你这话说得真有意思，长久的伴，谁不想要？但是这种事情是能靠找，就能找来的吗？”楚恕之摸了摸上衣口袋，掏出根烟点上，“不知道！走一步算一步吧！反正骗别人女的结婚我是做不出来的，我不爱她们，但不能否认她们有很多是好姑娘，她们也不容易，不必害人家一辈子。也许，以后，我会找个拉拉形婚吧。”

　　楚恕之递一根给赵云澜，对方摆了摆手，没接，楚恕之就接着说，“不过现在找拉拉也不好找。说实在的，现在还有些直女，专门装拉拉骗男同结婚，到时候再一顿敲诈，不给钱、不给房，就全给捅单位里，搞得你身败名裂，这样的事我听说不少。”他可能有点喝多了，楚恕之的指缝里夹着香烟，同时使劲搓了搓脸，絮絮叨叨道，“有些真拉拉也不行。本来婚前说好的，生个孩子，结果结婚了孩子也不生，直接就跟自己的伴侣跑了，二人世界去了。家里不管也就算了，还弄得跟个垃圾场似的。你不知道，现在很多女的真的是比男的邋遢多了，你都想象不出来。然后男方家长来探亲，要求她回来配合演个戏，比求祖宗还难。就算生了孩子，也很累，为了小孩好，从孩子一出生，两个人就要开始装，没有一天不是在演戏……”

　　楚恕之是真喝多了，喋喋不休，醉成这样再开车回去或者代驾回去都不合适，赵云澜于是收拾出客房让他住。

　　赵云澜是个海量，把楚恕之安排好了就开始收捡空酒罐和撸剩下的竹签子。等所有东西都收拾完了，赵云澜却还不困，他翻出硬盘里沈巍留下的演唱会录像，伴着昏暗的落地灯光，自己一个人用投影仪默默地看。

　　沈巍除了赵云澜名字都叫不对的外国歌手，喜欢张国荣。

　　有一版红磡跨越97演唱会，沈巍最中意，两人看过许多遍。赵云澜玩心重，还模仿里面Leslie的动作又唱又跳——

　　赵云澜先是学着83年那场曼谷的演唱会，只穿个老头儿背心和裤衩，他左手叉在腰上，右手手指挑逗地摇了摇，“you naughty boy, I shall tell your mum, you take off my pants！”

　　沈巍被他逗得哈哈大笑。

　　待前奏响起，赵云澜突然又换了副面孔，他抱住双臂，雌雄莫辨、性感迷人地唱《红》，连老头儿背心和裤衩看起来都不可笑了，

　　“红，像蔷薇任性的结局，红，像唇上滴血般怨毒。”赵云澜的手指在嘴唇上轻轻一点，向沈巍抛去一个媚眼，“在晦暗里漆黑中那个美梦，从镜里看不到的一份阵痛，你像，红尘掠过一样，沉重。”

　　过往种种，好似吉光片羽，但是不知道为什么，赵云澜再回想起这七年的时光，竟一点也没有怨恨懊悔的意思，只恍然记起沈巍清浅温柔的笑意。

　　书房的桌子上，沈巍离开之前看的最后一本书是毛姆的《人性的枷锁》。

　　赵云澜不清楚沈巍是怎样在一个个长夜无眠的晚上反复阅读它，也许他一边看着，一边还会不由自主地摩挲纸页，——赵云澜发现页角上留下了浅浅的折痕。沈巍有这样的习惯，但凡阅读时心绪不宁，他就会自己也意识不到地，细细地去抠页角。

　　赵云澜后来捧起这书，他小声地念，盟主静静趴在脚边，歪了歪脑袋，是他唯一的听众。

　　赵云澜念道，“人生没有意义，人活着也没什么目的。一个人生出来还是没有出生，活着还是死去，都无关宏旨。生命似轻尘，死去亦徒然。”

　　“万事万物犹如过眼烟云，都会逝去，它们留下了什么踪迹呢？世间一切，包括人类本身，就像河中的水滴，它们紧密相联，组成了无名的水流，涌向大海。”

　　赵云澜的思绪回到多年前的一个夜晚，俩人去澳门旅游，在黑沙滩边紧紧握住对方的手，缓缓踱步，幽幽踏浪，就像毛姆书中所描绘的，一个无足轻重的行星上的两个短暂生命。

　　生命确实没有意义吗？

　　真诚的感情本身真的是某种荒谬的东西么？

　　可是赵云澜始终记得，也会永远记得，那时节四野荒寂，万籁无声，唯有海浪轻轻拍着沙滩，掀起一层层白色的浪花，两相对视，他们肩头都落了一层细细的月光。

　　赵云澜原本准备过几天就回去队里，谁知第二天下午接到大舅的电话。

　　——他的外婆没了。

　　“88岁，是喜丧。”大舅在电话里说，“前天夜里睡着时没的，应该不痛苦。”

　　赵云澜呆立当场，依稀记起9月中旬的时候，外婆还给自己发过信息，——外婆一辈子都是个潮人，年轻时是位潮女士，年纪大了也是个潮老太太，她早早就学会了戴着老花镜发微信、刷知乎，甚至翻墙玩ins。

　　外婆给赵云澜的信息写道，

　　“云澜，见信如晤。现在忙吗？你在外工作很辛苦，外婆十分想念你，很想看看你，你什么时候能回来呢？国庆节可否回呢？请告知。”

　　当时赵云澜确实是在忙个案子，加上跟沈巍的关系开始冷淡，赵云澜没有精力，也没有心情，只是给外婆拨了个语音通话，甜言蜜语一番，连视频见面都没有。

　　谁知，竟成了永别。

　　大概那时候，外婆就隐隐有了预感吧。

　　赵云澜握着手机，久久说不出话，只听大舅在那一头兀自说道，“咱们老家的习俗跟大城市不一样，是停灵三天，然后火化上山，再三天之后封山，接下来就是每年的祭祀了。我们想着，你可能工作挺忙的，但是，如果有时间的话，还是回来看看她最后一眼吧？”

　　茫然之中，赵云澜忽然生出了一种透骨的悲凉，他的脑中嗡嗡作响，赵云澜答，“我会向单位请丧假的，今晚就开车赶过去。”

　　赵云澜一路披星戴月，在高速上，他不断回想起自己小时候的情景。

　　赵云澜的母亲家在Z省W市其实算是富户，她上面三个哥哥，自己是最小的女儿，因此更被宠得不像话。当时母亲念的美院，还留法两年，归国之后，算是龙城最早一批设立工作室，做个人珠宝设计的匠人。父亲与母亲是大学同学，赵云澜印象里父亲赵心慈年轻时的样貌其实有点模糊了，但这个老头儿就算到了一把年纪，跟母亲沈溪去郊外玩的时候，还是会爬上大树摘叶子，蹚下小溪摸石头，献宝似地送给老婆。

　　本来外公外婆是不同意父母婚事的，父亲当时是个穷小子，但耐不住俩人真心相爱，死活也分不开，好在后面夫妻俩将工作室经营得不错，生活逐渐宽裕起来。之来，又有了赵云澜。再后来，赵云澜22岁的时候，父母遇到一场车祸，全没了。

　　生命的际遇就是这样无从揣摩，赵云澜有时候会想。

　　外公走得早，赵云澜跟外婆更亲近些。

　　赵云澜很小的时候，每年寒暑假都会来W市过。以前没有肯德基、麦当劳什么的，市中心最大的一家西式快餐店名字叫做“麦肯基”，赵云澜清楚记得那花红柳绿的招牌悬得高高的，格外夺目。外婆就总是带他去吃汉堡吃辣翅，赵云澜吭哧吭哧地往嘴里塞炸得酥酥脆脆的翅中，外婆就托着脸颊在一旁笑眯眯地看。赵云澜喜欢小动物，外婆就给他买小兔子，赵云澜三分钟热度，玩两天腻了，外婆又一直替他养，养得干干净净、白白胖胖，后来还配种生了好几窝小兔子。

　　W市的喜丧办得确实很喜庆，家里请了也不知是真道士还是假道士的老道士，跳上桌子发髻狂甩，甩得簪子都要飞出来，过一会儿又改换沙弥砰砰敲起木鱼，嗡嗡地念经，一旁的劣质音响里，《千年等一回》放得震天响。

　　道场的角落里搭了个凉篷，三个舅舅轮流出去，又是磕又是拜，累得满头大汗。二舅一撩帘子钻进来，边扶着老腰边喘着气，气若游丝地对三舅说，“我，我不行了…… 换你，换你了！”

　　如此跟闹着玩儿似地办了三天，到封山的时候，大家伙儿已经都倦得没脾气了。

　　众人给外婆插上香烧过纸，最后正准备走，赵云澜二表姐的女儿，兜兜，她才四岁，突然停下来拽拽母亲的手指，奶声奶气地说，“妈妈，让我再给太奶奶磕个头吧！”

　　众人呆住了，眼见兜兜扑腾扑腾地转了回去，她认认真真地跪在地上，仔仔细细地磕下三个头，口中道，“太奶奶，兜兜走了，我爱您。”

　　二表姐捂住脸，泪水立刻涌了出来。

　　回到家里，大舅把赵云澜叫到阳台，舅甥俩对着落日余晖慢慢抽烟。

　　“你，你那个朋友呢？这次怎么没一起来？”大舅问。

　　赵云澜知道大舅说的是沈巍，——赵云澜心里清楚，俩人虽然并没公开出柜，但是这些年迎来送往，家里人多少还是知道些的。

　　他吐出一口烟，“分手了。”

　　大舅应该是没预料到赵云澜会如此直白，老人家的脑子卡了一下，最后挠了挠鼻子，——赵云澜特别像大舅，从小这个动作是一样一样的，“也好，以后找个好姑娘，成家立业吧。”

　　大舅说，“你知道你外婆走之前那几天提的最多的是什么吗？”他嘬了一口烟，“她说，‘我的云澜，怎么还不回来看我呢？他一个人过得好不好呢？’”

　　赵云澜垂下眼，他的喉结滚了滚，睫毛颤抖，耳听大舅继续说，“等你年纪再大些，你就明白这个道理了，人，总要有后人，有人念想，不然一辈子跟捧飘萍似的，什么时候才是个头呢？”

　　赵云澜露出了一点苦涩的笑意，“大舅。”他说，“我最近在想，我当了七年的刑警，风里来，雨里去，我救下的人和家庭大概比我这辈子能生养的孩子更多得多。”

　　“如果哪一天，我从这个世界上无声无息地消失了，我并没有自己的孩子，这样是不是也算是有人念想我？是不是也算，没白来这世上走一遭？”

　　当天夜里，赵云澜就又连夜开车赶回了龙城。

　　开了300多公里，赵云澜实在扛不住了，便将车停在服务区，他稍稍放下一点车窗，想着要休息一会儿。

　　——赵云澜做了个梦，他梦见，于一片混沌中看见自己伶俜独行，周围是静谧昏黑，倒不怎么吓人，就是冷，特别冷。

　　赵云澜低头打量了一番自己：挺奇怪的，自己穿着一身警服，还是当交警那时候的警服。赵云澜戴了一顶警帽儿，帽檐压得低低的，他在龙城的一起又一起交通事故间来回穿梭，没完没了地处理着撒泼扯皮的警情。

　　朦朦胧胧中，赵云澜好像听到有人在说话，那人背对着自己，赵云澜却莫名知道，他穿着一件白色的衬衣，扣子规规整整地系到下巴，由领针束缚着，下摆则随意塞进了西装裤里。他戴一副金属细黑框的平光镜，头发松松落落地梳往脑后，举着手机不知道在拍什么。那人说，“我在那么远，你都能看见我玩儿手机？”

　　赵云澜的一颗心狂乱地跳起来，他踏着硬邦邦的皮鞋就往前奔。然而眼前的路永无尽头，24岁的赵云澜跑得气喘吁吁也跑不过去。

　　赵云澜急了，终于喊出一声：

　　“沈巍！”

　　万籁俱静，梦境定格在这一刻。那人回过头，却是副苍老的面孔。

　　赵云澜意识到这老人的模样很眼熟，迷蒙间，赵云澜觉得“他”是父亲，又是母亲，甚至是刚离世的外婆。

　　而老人皱了皱眉，神色悲悯。

　　“他”将粗茧遍生的巴掌覆在赵云澜毛茸茸的发顶上，说，“傻孩子啊，别哭了。”

　　赵云澜呆了一呆，他从梦境中惊醒过来。

　　赵云澜在车厢内支起上半身，抬手去摸，脸上湿漉漉的，果然全是泪水。

10 一生所爱

　　赵云澜将盟主从楚恕之家接回来，楚恕之也没多问什么，好像这人就是一贯这样冷酷，——当然，没喝醉的时候。

　　楚恕之说，“在我这，不怎么吃饭，也不跑动，没事就趴着睡觉。”

　　赵云澜“噢”了一声，边将牵引绳接过来，心想，沈巍说得没错，老伙计到底年纪大了，再过两年恐怕还得去定制那种能背着它出行的助力带。背就背吧，多活动活动也好。

　　他回家洗了个澡，直接仰倒在床上，盟主就也慢腾腾地跟进卧室，眼看赵云澜拿出手机开始刷朋友圈，它有点儿费劲地低头嗅了嗅地板，然后身子绕了个圈，盟主的脑袋枕在前爪上，尾巴尖儿几乎要够着鼻尖儿，蜷缩成一团睡在了床脚下。

　　赵云澜已经有整整一周没刷过朋友圈，从沈巍离开，他就没了任何心情。

　　赵云澜伸出手指慢慢地往下划拉着，林静的日常是法医圈的冷笑话段子，郭长城的日常是水滴筹、轻松筹、爱心筹的转发求扩散，汪徵秀恩爱，祝红晒自拍，老李家的猫怀孕了却不知道是哪一位留下的风流情债，楚恕之没怎么发，最新的一条是在酒吧喝酒……

　　再往下翻，忽然之间，赵云澜心也跳漏了一拍！

　　沈巍发了一张照片。

　　赵云澜觉得自己连呼吸都停住了——

　　沈巍发了一张照片，是自己与继父及母亲的合照，定位远在500公里外的J省J市。

　　两位老人坐在类似花园餐厅的地方，大概是刚吃完，面前桌上还摆着未来得及收捡的碗碟，他们向彼此微微倾斜了身子，微笑着望向镜头，沈巍则站在二人身后。——他穿了一身浅灰色的休闲套装，里头是靛蓝色的半高领底衫，沈巍的皮肤很白，甚至比大多数姑娘都要白得多，他的领口堪堪够到凸起的喉结，头发又用精油稍抓了抓，半长的刘海就松松落落地搭下来，搭在他的额前，眉目宁静，深远。

　　那模样竟然带了点少年气，显得既干净，且性感。

　　沈巍的身姿挺拔，他的手臂略微舒展，是一个保护的姿势，将手掌轻轻搭在了父母的椅背上。

　　也在微笑。

　　赵云澜垂下眼，自己也没意识到地，淡淡地笑了。

　　哥哥，这是和解了吗？同过去，同家庭，同他自己？

　　赵云澜忍不住伸出两指在手机屏幕上轻轻滑动，将沈巍的脸放大了一些。他近乎是贪婪地端详沈巍的眉眼，只觉得世上再不会有比沈巍更加好的人，无论是男人，或者女人，都不会有了，如切如磋，如琢如磨，举世无双。

　　赵云澜抬起手背碰了碰自己的嘴唇，想起二人的最后一次接吻，那时夜幕低垂，几点繁星缀着无边的夜色。他忽然沮丧起来，赵云澜意识到不管自己剩余的生命有多长，在今后的岁月里，无论做什么，无论遇到谁，都总会突然想起他，想起他清晨未醒时冒出的细细胡茬，想起他正午阳光下红红的、半透明的耳廓。

　　会想着天南海北，沈巍是否也会像自己思念着他一样，思念着自己。

　　这个老狐狸精，发这么好看的照片，这他妈分明是在勾引我，赵云澜突然愤愤地想。

　　他把手机使劲儿往旁边一抛，奋力翻了个身，双手摊在两腿旁，将脸死死闷在枕头里！

　　过了好一会儿，久到卧室内只剩下盟主轻浅的呼吸，赵云澜蓦地撑起了上半身，一个想法在赵云澜的脑海来回荡漾，他微微侧过脸，目光斜斜地投向地面，赵云澜认真思忖了片刻，喃喃道，“老狐狸精，突然发什么朋友圈？不是真的在勾引我吧？！”

　　随即他对自己嗤笑出声，又猥琐地摸过手机，赵云澜解开了屏锁，他将手机调转了方向对住床脚下的盟主，“喂，老伙计？”赵云澜美滋滋地问，“他还是很帅的是吧？你看一眼，这是我哥呢，是不是还是特别帅？”

　　盟主的脑袋虚弱地瘫在地上，不作任何声响。

　　“盟主？”

　　赵云澜睁大眼睛，呆住了，“盟主？”

　　赵云澜一路疾驶，把盟主送去了宠物诊所。大夫给检查完，最后对他说，这是闭合型子宫蓄脓症，好在还不算严重。

　　“所以我们最怕遇到你们这样的主人！不准备繁殖就赶紧绝育掉！这一点常识都没有吗？！再不济，7岁以后每年体检，总懂的吧！？”

　　赵云澜坐在诊所大厅的长凳上，他的身体前倾，双手就紧张地架在膝间交握，赵云澜仰起头望住大夫，痴痴道，“我，我以为，没生育过，激素不紊乱，就不会有太大问题的。”

　　大夫摘下口罩的一边，堪堪挂在左耳上，冷哼一声，“你们什么都懂，什么都能自己判断，那世界上还需要我们这些兽医做什么？”再垂首一看赵云澜的模样，大概实在有些不忍，大夫叹了口气，“蓄脓倒不是太严重，及时手术就能治愈，但是——”她翻了翻病历卡，“11岁了，做手术的风险很高。”

　　赵云澜站在诊所门前一根一根地抽烟，还是拨通了沈巍的电话。

　　沈巍已经从J市回来了，去慕尼黑之前，他暂时住在酒店里。赵云澜的来电几乎只响了一声，就被沈巍接了起来。

　　电话接通，二人心潮涌动，一时间竟然都说不出话来，两相静默，只能听见彼此的呼吸声。

　　最后，是赵云澜打破沉默，他将情况简单地说明了，然后对沈巍说，“我已经决定让它做手术了，预约在明天下午，我相信它能挺过去，这家伙从小生命力就强。”

　　“你如果方便的话，来看看它。”

　　沈巍处理完手头的工作就马上赶去了诊所，赵云澜套了一件Paul Smith家渐变色的马海毛厚毛衣，很英俊，毛衣还是沈巍以前给他买的，下身则穿着沈巍留下的黑色休闲裤，正翘了二郎腿坐在“病号单间”前的旋转圆凳上守着盟主。

　　诊所内的中央空调开得挺暖和，跟外面儿的冷风呼啸完全不同，因此将赵云澜的脸熏得红通通的，他胡子剃得挺干净，满脑袋毛茸茸的短发却傻乎乎地支棱着。赵云澜望见沈巍抬手推开观察室的玻璃门，立刻将二郎腿放了下来，他的喉结滚动，不自觉地伸出舌尖将红润的嘴唇舔了一舔，仿佛是要笑，又没笑出来，活像个中年傻帽儿。

　　一个个单间是重重叠叠磊起来的狗笼子，里面还关了其他病歪歪的狗，每个笼子的底下都铺着蓝色的一次性纸垫子，铁栏上面又挂了小纸签，写着各自的名字和病症。盟主托自己体型的福，住的是“超级豪华大单间”，笼门大开，它肚子周边的毛已经被剃干净了，左前爪裹个绷带正在输液，看见沈巍来了，盟主顽强地摇起了尾巴，要跟对方打招呼。

　　沈巍立刻弯腰，他摸了摸盟主毛茸茸的狗脑袋，沈巍轻声道，“没事的，我来了。”

　　时节已过立冬，他因为寒夜赶路，原本皮肤很白的面上附层薄红，衬托于一领黑色大衣，不知道怎的，竟然就艳若桃李起来。沈巍这么躬身立在明晃晃的诊所灯下，眉头微簇、鼻梁高挺，一双眼睛极亮，倒像是会说话。

　　沈巍靠近盟主的同时，也不经意和赵云澜凑得近了，赵云澜上身一僵，恍惚间觉出对方身上寒气，伴着一丝沈巍常带的尼罗河花园的草木底冷香。——沈巍的眼型饱满，眼尾略微下垂，却狭长，好似带了一笔浓墨。在浓密眼睫的掩隐之下，这笔浓墨稍稍流转，大概是真的没有觉察出赵云澜的神魂荡漾，沈巍收回抚摸盟主的动作，反而将手掌在对方肩头轻轻一按，“云澜？”

　　沈巍熟悉的气息绕上鼻端，赵云澜一个激灵，几乎是立刻就硬了。

　　妈的！

　　赵云澜心想。

　　前尘往事铺天盖地涌来，赵云澜脑中草蛇灰线、伏延千里，当下水滴入海，眨眼就消失了影踪！赵云澜多通透的一个人精啊，他隐隐的期冀成了雀跃的欢喜，雀跃的欢喜又成了满怀的委屈，随后莫名的愤怒涌上心头，教赵云澜胸前鼓荡，悲欣交集。

　　赵云澜瞬间沉下了脸，他盯住沈巍的眼睛看了好一会儿，直看得沈巍有点心虚。接着，他从旋转圆凳上起身，慢慢站了起来，赵云澜随手拍了拍裤子，他的声音既冷且硬，“手术时间是明天下午3点，先回家吧。”

　　回去的路程，是沈巍开的车，赵云澜自己的吉普停在诊所附近的公共车位里。

　　沈巍CLS的氛围灯调成了暖洋洋的橘色，赵云澜觉察到沈巍的车后来也没坐过别人，副驾座椅由赵云澜精心调整过的角度丝毫未变，——赵云澜腿长，总喜欢将座椅调得挺靠后，膝弯处还要抬起来一点，架着舒服。

　　车开得十分平稳，趁着排队上桥头引道的功夫，沈巍从后视镜觑了觑对方的神色，而赵云澜就跟完全没看到似的，他一路无话，只一下下烦躁地去拨横亘二人之间的触控板，来回跳歌。

　　到了家，甫进门，沈巍环视一圈，——与自己离开时并没有太大的不同，家里收拾得很干净，可还没等沈巍反应过来，赵云澜却像是终于忍不住爆发似的，扭头一拳就打在了沈巍脸上。

　　如果说沈巍平时练泰拳是为了健身，赵云澜的散打就完全是同犯罪嫌疑人近身格斗的豁命架势。

　　沈巍毫无防备，结结实实地挨了一下，身不由己地倒退几步，嘴角火辣辣的，已然挂了彩，但好似对于对方的身体有着什么肌肤渴望症一样，这名称为爱的疾病被摁开了开关，他立刻迎上前，紧紧抱住了赵云澜！

　　赵云澜左手仍拽着对方的大衣领子，右手挥拳还要打，两个男人裹绞一处，从玄关一直扭打到了沙发跟前，把茶几也给咣唧踢翻了，地毯被掀翻在旁皱成一堆，沈巍猛地一推，将对方压在了身子底下。

　　赵云澜不再打他，他的眼睛在黑暗中亮晶晶地与沈巍对视，像只输人不输阵的猫。

　　赵云澜死死闭着嘴，沈巍就突然慢下来，轻缓又耐心地吻他。

　　赵云澜紧紧握着拳，沈巍就用掌心包住他的指节，一点一点温柔地去掰。

　　赵云澜承受这个缠绵的吻，觉出沈巍一边吻他一边嗅他，手掌则顺了脖颈向下滑去，隔着厚厚的毛衣对自己百般爱抚。他仰面躺在沙发上，不知怎么的，眼泪就毫无知觉地淌下来，淌过眼角，淌过太阳穴，一滴滴洇进了他短短的鬓发里。

11 理想三旬（本章R18）

　　沈巍将他的毛衣推了上去，埋首对方胸前，啧啧有声地舔弄他的乳头，另一只手就扯开赵云澜的外裤和内裤，一把攥住了对方的阴茎。

　　赵云澜在被攥住的那一刻，全身也发起抖来，他的双脚并在一处，只轻轻一蹭，就将球鞋蹭脱了。赵云澜难耐地仰起脖子，他扭动腰肢，配合地略微抬了抬屁股，由沈巍将自己的内裤扒下来，一边探手捞住了对方的后颈，“沈巍——”

　　赵云澜把他引到自己身上，张开嘴将沈巍的舌头放了进来。

　　沈巍袒露的锁骨和前胸也红了一片，他的双耳红似灼烧，耳畔有隆隆轰鸣，隔着千万重的山与水，只听赵云澜在唇与唇的间隙，哑声说，“别在这，沙发太贵了，弄脏了咱们以后还得买新的。”

　　俩人磕磕碰碰、跌跌撞撞地互相拉扯进卧室，合上了窗帘，像世界末日一样疯狂地做爱，一下子上下颠倒地互相给对方口交，一下子赵云澜处上位自己起伏着猛烈抽插，一下子又由沈巍骑在他身上发了狠地拼命顶弄，足足折腾了大半宿，赵云澜也不清楚自己是什么时候睡着的，只记得直到最后，沈巍还在一遍一遍地，固执地吻他，给他吮掉眼角的泪水，而自己脸上竟然依旧滴滴答答的湿着，大概是沈巍也在哭。

　　临近日出的时候，赵云澜醒了。

　　在将亮未亮的卧室内，赵云澜像只猫儿一样睁开了眼睛，他略侧过脸，发现房间角落里的沈巍并没有穿衣服，他坐在一张汉森熊椅里，——那是Hans Wegner 1951年设计的一批初版，沈巍当时很喜欢，高价拍了回来。他的右腿曲起，左腿则长长地伸了出去，并不过分虬结的肌肉舒展出一条动人的曲线，沈巍的双手轻轻搭在扶手上，闭着眼，后脖颈靠在椅背上，微微仰着头。

　　他大概是刚洗完澡，头发一点也没擦，滴滴向下淌着水。

　　赵云澜爬起来，蹑手蹑脚地走了过去。

　　黑暗中，沈巍感到一只手抚在自己的脖子上，——拇指轻轻地摩挲后颈，四指就松松搭住咽喉。

　　拇指顺着后颈慢慢下移，四指沿着咽喉逐渐向上，沈巍顺着他的动作，彻底仰起了头。

　　赵云澜将下巴抵住他潮湿的发顶，缓缓移前，若触未及地擦过对方光洁饱满的额头，清秀笔挺的鼻梁，最后，落在鼻尖上。身体前倾，赵云澜忽然将他的下唇轻轻叼住，沈巍便顺从地微微张开嘴，也吻住了对方。

　　用舌头尖儿挑开嘴唇，赵云澜捕获住对方的舌尖，却未再进一步，只是舌尖与舌尖细细厮磨。

　　在寂静的昏暗之中，两人交换了一个缠绵的浅吻。

　　这时清晨的第一缕阳光透过窗帘缝隙照进来，赵云澜看见沈巍的睫毛颤了颤，就像一只振翅欲飞的蝴蝶，接着，他睁开眼，沈巍的眼珠子颜色浅淡，这么看着赵云澜，脆弱得像琥珀色的琉璃，他的眼神有点迷茫似的，向自己望上来。

　　如此对视半晌，赵云澜微眯起眼，他的手掌却仍然不移开，只是以指尖慢慢地，慢慢地，一点一点地摩挲沈巍的脖颈。

　　“你知道吗？”赵云澜问，“我没跟你说过，当上刑警之后，我没事的时候总会想，我要用怎样的方法杀一个人，自己才会破不了案。”

　　沈巍眼里脆弱和迷茫的神色消失了，他轻笑一声，重新闭上了眼，“那你杀了我吧，杀了，吃了也行。”

　　“你他妈的，”赵云澜猛收紧了手指，“你他妈的说的这还是人话吗？！”

　　沈巍不说话。

　　赵云澜松开了手，他从对方的身后绕至面前，拉过一旁的脚凳，长腿一跨，坐在了上面，“沈巍，”他说，“你看着我。”

　　沈巍睁开了眼。

　　赵云澜道，“我爱你，沈巍。我爱你。”

　　“你明白吗，你39岁，我也31岁了，我不认为自己还会有这样的能力，去像爱你一样爱别人。”赵云澜说，“是，我经常很操蛋，可你知不知道你有时候就是个不说话的疯子，一个智商特别高的那种神经病。我爱你爱得发疯，又怕你怕得要命！你信不信？根本不会有其他人像我这样，能跟你朝夕相处，过上哪怕一年。”

　　“沈巍，你不完美，我不完美，没有人是完美的。但是两个人的经营就是这样，生活，就是这样的。”

　　沈巍的嘴唇动了动，却被他一抬手蛮横地打断了，赵云澜下了死力捏住对方的手腕，凶恶地说，“别他妈跟我说什么传宗接代，我赵云澜并没有繁衍全世界的种马义务！你沈巍，也没有！”

　　“沈巍，我就像条狗一样，跪在地上，想去挽回你。我们不能每次有矛盾都这么靠打一炮来解决，我的体力不再是二十来岁那会儿了，我他妈的打不动那么多炮！”

　　沈巍可能是被赵云澜这一番惊世骇俗的污言秽语震惊了，过了好一会儿，他才哭笑不得地抬起另一只手的手背，遮住了自己的眼睛。

　　沈巍沉默着，赵云澜就也不说话，赵云澜松开了禁锢，他的长腿大张，两手撑在双腿间的脚凳上，赵云澜的身体前倾，像只蓄势待发的小老虎一样，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，死死盯住沈巍。

　　好半晌，沈巍才说，“你记不记得，我们很久之前看过的一部电影？”

　　赵云澜几不可见地歪了歪头，莫名其妙地眨了眨眼睛。

　　沈巍说，“很久之前看的，可能你已经不记得了。那电影里的其中一个主人公，是战争年代的大学生，家境优渥，想要弃笔从戎，他母亲知道以后，心急如焚地远远赶了来，对他说——”

　　沈巍的声音平淡，好像那段台词已经在他心里被反复默念过无数遍，“‘当初你离家千里，来到这个地方读书，你父亲和我都没有反对过。因为，是我们想你，能享受到人生的乐趣，比如读万卷书行万里路，比如同你喜欢的女孩子结婚生子。’”他顿了顿，“‘注意不是给我增添子孙，而是你自己，能够享受为人父母的乐趣。你一生所要追求的功名利禄，没有什么是你的祖上没经历过的，那些只不过是人生的幻光。我怕，你还没想好怎么过这一生，你的命就没了。’”

　　沈巍睁开眼，他望住赵云澜，依旧平淡地说，

　　“赵云澜，我想要放手，是真的，我舍不得你，也是真的。”

　　赵云澜坦然接受他的目光，良久，忽然自己也忍不住地吭哧笑了起来。

　　赵云澜凑上前，骑在了沈巍的腰胯上，他那一双眼睛依然亮晶晶的，透着孩童般狡黠的神情，赵云澜伸手摸摸对方的脸，“得了吧，小孩子看着可爱，真让我生养一个，我可受不了。”

　　赵云澜说，“再说了，如果以后真的想要，咱们资助几个也成啊。哥，你知道现在龙城孤儿院有多少可怜的小孩儿吗？”

　　“咱们资助这些可怜的小孩儿好好学习，等他们长大了，能有更多种可供选择的人生，自由的人生，找一份喜欢的工作，遇见喜欢的人。也不用天天守着我们，那时候咱俩已经老成两个头发花白的老头子了，就往敬老院一住，嚯，好家伙，满院子意气风发的老头老太太！没事打打牌，遛遛鸟，吹牛打屁，回顾往昔。让他们小孩儿空闲的时候，来看看咱们就行……”

　　赵云澜还在喋喋不休地规划将来，沈巍却只感觉，体内有一股热意顺着鼻子涌上眼睛，接着翩翩飘落。他微微侧过脸，觉察赵云澜的手指蹭过自己的脸颊，又滑到了左边嘴角，那里之前被赵云澜这个出手没轻没重的刑侦大队长猛揍了一下，现在一被触碰，还火辣辣的生疼，疼得几乎要教人落下泪来。

　　沈巍不明白这究竟是什么原因，实在是奇怪得很，沈巍原本认为自己是心如寒冰、硬不可摧，可在赵云澜面前，不知为何就生出了满腔柔情，就化成了汪汪儿的一滩水，须得由他伸出双手，小心翼翼地捧住才可以。

　　“疼吗？”赵云澜见他不说话，忽然问。

　　沈巍拨云见日，福至心灵，他像只千年老狐狸精一样从腿间探出了毛绒绒的大尾巴，还讨好地摇了摇。沈巍眨巴眨巴那双会说话的大眼睛，委屈巴巴地看向他。

　　赵云澜被他气笑了，“妈的！怎么不疼死你？”

　　说得不好听，赵云澜手上动作却完全相反，他一手捏住了对方的下巴，上身凑得更加近了，——赵云澜一反常态的温柔至极，他伸出红红的，尖尖的舌头，一下，一下，舌头尖儿轻轻去舔对方受伤的嘴角。

　　“还疼吗？”

　　赵云澜问。

　　沈巍刚要回答，“不对啊”，赵云澜突然反应过来，他猛捏住对方的下巴，左看右看，上看下看，“沈巍，你怎么还胖了？”

　　沈巍呆了一瞬，他右手堪堪抬起一半，大概是想摸摸自己的脸，却被赵云澜残暴地使狠劲儿抽了一下手背，抽得寂静的卧室中“啪”一声脆响！沈巍愣住了，讷讷道，“我，我这次在老家吃了挺多火锅，就，就走之前同学和朋友聚一聚。”

　　赵云澜冷下脸，“噢，还聚餐呢。”赵云澜依旧捏着他的下巴，似笑非笑问，“火锅，都吃什么了？”

　　“大部分是蔬菜，还点了，点了几次麻辣牛肉。”沈巍答。

　　“还有呢？”

　　沈巍不由自主咽了口唾沫，“鸭肠。”

　　赵云澜的眼睫一垂，目光跟冰锥子似地射出来，“还有呢？”

　　“毛肚。”这次，沈巍双眼注视着他，嘴角却是露出了点隐秘的笑意。

　　赵云澜快气死了，终于忍不住破口大骂，骂得几乎喷了沈巍满脸唾沫星子，“沈巍！老子是为伊消得人憔悴，你他妈的，你他妈的竟然还在老家天天吃火锅？！嗯？？你吃火锅，你吃火锅你！！沈巍，我操你妈，气死我了，你听见没？我操你——”

　　这番对话无疾而终，沈巍猛地一紧怀抱，嘴唇微张，笑意盈盈地含住了他的舌头。

　　盟主的手术很成功，果然如赵云澜所说，——“这家伙从小生命力就强”。俩人开着赵云澜的吉普去接的它出院，盟主肚子上的毛没了，光滑溜溜儿的，创口仍被绷带裹着，脖子上还戴了个特别蠢的伊丽莎白圈，然而它的心情格外的好。

　　沈巍担心它着凉，只给后排左右窗户开了一点点细缝，盟主就颤颤巍巍地四爪踩在皮质的座垫上，伸长了狗脖子，将黑黑的鼻头凑过去，狗脸荡漾地嗅呼啸而过的寒风气息。

　　沈巍抱歉地提交上辞呈，拒绝了公司的调动，他说，自己的爱人在这里，他不愿意去任何别的地方。大中华区的HRD与他共事多年，最终协调后同意了他的申请，却当着沈巍的面，用碎纸机碎掉了辞呈。

　　盟主出院前的一阵子，沈巍带赵云澜抽空回了趟老家，向父母坦诚了二人的关系，他母亲汩汩落泪，然而也没说什么。

　　沈巍调了调后视镜，余光确认盟主状态良好，又调回了角度，觑见赵云澜手指飞快，他皱褶鼻头，伸出柔软活泼的舌头尖儿舔左边嘴角，握着手机滴滴嘟嘟不知道在发些什么东西。

　　“你在给谁发信息？”沈巍问。

　　赵云澜恍然“啊”了一声，手指却不停，“我师傅，老李。他家那猫生了，生了一窝呢，我瞅着有只纯黑的，好看，我想讨来养。”

　　沈巍轻轻笑了。

　　赵云澜算是学乖了，他敏锐地心思一转，停下了手指，赵云澜将脸凑到沈巍耳旁，贱兮兮地问，“哥哥，——我可以养只小猫咪吗？”

　　沈巍的双手仍然搭在方向盘上，他微微侧过脸，垂眼正巧看到两片柔软饱满的嘴唇毫无羞赧地撅过来。

　　沈巍的嘴角勾起一点笑意，趁着红灯的空档，蜻蜓点水般亲了他一下，“好。”是真的爱极了他。

　　沉默了好一会儿，沈巍又开口说，——他的气息有点儿不稳，“开车呢，手从我裤子里拿出来。”

　　赵云澜吭哧笑了，坐回座椅，继续嘟嘟囔囔道，“就是他孙女已经按照花色，给猫崽子全部取好名字了，坚决不让我改，黑的这只一定要叫大庆。啧，看来我的‘武林盟主’梦要碎了。”

　　沈巍带着笑的目光与赵云澜在后视镜交汇，沈巍说，“Well, nobody is perfect.”

　　盟主后知后觉地凑过来，也要索吻，却因为伊丽莎白圈被卡在前排的座椅间动弹不得，逗得俩人哈哈大笑，它傻兮兮地将红红的大舌头斜拉在一边，丝毫没意识到家里就要多出一个成员，即将猫飞狗跳。二人一狗的吉普还在一路平稳地行进着，车水马龙全被轻快地甩在身后，车载音响的歌声悠悠飘荡出来，是陈鸿宇的《理想三旬》，

　　“雨后有车驶来，

　　驶过暮色苍白，

　　旧铁皮往南开，

　　恋人已不在。

　　收听浓烟下的诗歌电台，

　　不动情的咳嗽，

　　至少看起来，

　　归途也还可爱。

　　琴弦少了姿态，

　　再不见那夜里，

　　听歌的小孩。

　　时光匆匆独白，

　　将颠沛磨成卡带，

　　已枯卷的情怀，

　　踏碎成年代。

　　就老去吧，

　　孤独别醒来，

　　你渴望的离开，

　　只是无处停摆。

　　就歌唱吧，

　　眼睛眯起来，

　　而热泪的崩坏，

　　只是没抵达的存在。

　　就甜蜜地忍耐，

　　繁星润湿窗台，

　　光影跳动着像在困倦里说爱。

　　再无谓的感慨，

　　以为明白，

　　梦倒塌的地方，

　　今已爬满青苔。”


End file.
